Poppy Evans II
by afish.2far
Summary: Sequel to Poppy Evans. If you haven't read that, then this story will probably make no sense. Harry's first year at Hogwarts, follows canon events but with my own twist. Main chars HP/PP/MM/SS. abused!Harry. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Alright I caved in. I have no wish to be tried for crimes against humanity so I thought I'd better start writing the sequel! Reviews are greatly appreciated, this story isn't finished and it could go anywhere. If you want your idea woven in, you know what to do!

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Potter, Harry"

The Great Hall went silent immediately upon that name being read out, almost as if a switch had been flicked. Harry knew that every eye was on him and sure enough when he glanced up at the head table and saw every staff member focused intently on him. He searched the faces for one in particular and eventually found it, his Auntie was sat next to Professor Flitwick and the chair to the other side of her was empty. Poppy smiled at her nephew and subtly nodded her head. That was all the confirmation Harry needed. That little nod conveyed to him that she was proud of him and wouldn't stop loving him whatever House he ended up in. He took a deep breath and walked forwards towards the hat.

As soon as the hat was placed on his head, the world went black as it covered his eyes. Out of the darkness he heard a voice

"Hmmm difficult, very difficult. You only want your Auntie to be proud of you, eh? There's courage here yes, lots of that... Plenty of self preservation too, had to have had that with your childhood I see... And interesting! The desire to be your own person... Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the Hall at large and was followed by a tremendous cheer, mainly from the Gryffindors. Harry slowly made his way towards the table and spotted the Weasleys there. He had met them in the summer when Poppy had been called over to attend to Mr Weasley who had been ill. She had left Harry to amuse himself with Ron and the twins, knowing that it was good for him to at least know some students in the school, prior to starting.

The Sorting continued and after Harry had reached the Gryffindor table, the students seem to turn their attention back to the unsorted first years, which mercifully for Harry, meant away from him. He sat down next to the twins and after the greetings, continued to watch the sorting.

At last the call of "Weasley, Ronald" was heard and no sooner had the hat touched his red head than it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry was ecstatic. His best friend was in the same house as him! He had really enjoyed the afternoon at Ron's house and the train journey up from Kings Cross so that he would be sharing a dormitory was wonderful!

He made space for Ron to sit by him and with sparkling eyes he looked up at High Table, where Poppy was sitting. She smiled warmly at him, showing that she approved of everything he'd done and was proud of him. Dumbledore stood up at that moment, and Harry, suddenly realising that the sorting was over and that Professor McGonagall had taken the empty seat between his Auntie and Headmaster, turned his attention back to his housemates. He didn't last long however before he was back looking at the Head Table again, this time Dumbledore, who was speaking

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Allow me to start off this magnificent feast with a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Harry looked confused at the peculiar choice of words so Fred quickly told him

"Dumbledore says nonsense to let the house elves know that it's time to send the food up. He changes the words every year and he is as batty as a fruit cake, but he's a great wizard."

From this Harry noticed that the tables were now full of food and then he realised that he was actually rather hungry. He took a look around him and seeing that everybody else was doing the same, started filling his plate with everything he could.

An hour later, the main food disappeared off the platters and dessert appeared there. Taking a fairly small portion, he glanced up to the High Table again and found Poppy engrossed in conversation with Minerva. His eye travelled up and down the table, mentally cataloguing who was sitting where, when he suddenly caught the eye of a teacher in a purple turban and a searing pain flashed across his scar. He hissed in pain and threw a hand up to it, all the while hoping that Auntie Poppy hadn't noticed. Fortunately, she hadn't. She'd been watching him like a hawk to begin with but as he relaxed, so did she.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked

"Yeah" Harry replied. That was true, the pain had gone as quickly as it had come.

When they had all finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again and talked about the Forbidden Forest, the new list of contraband items available from Mr Filch and the Third Floor Corridor which was out of bounds to everyone that did not wish "to die a most painful death". Harry was quite glad when it was over, and everyone started leaving the Hall; the food and excitement of the day had made him quite sleepy and he was looking forward to seeing his bed in Gryffindor Tower.

On this occasion though, luck was not with him.

xxxxxxx

Snape was sitting calmly eating his meringue when he saw Harry Potter's hand fly to his scar. He decided to do nothing right then and confront the boy about it later. He wouldn't tell Poppy until either he had to, or it was late enough after to not cause a scene. He knew what Poppy was like; she was a brilliant mother figure for the boy but she was a worrier. She was an exceptional medi-witch and able to handle almost anything... unless it involved Harry. No this would not be a good thing to interrupt the two witches' debate of whether lemon parfait or cheesecake was the better dessert. He would confront Potter himself and see what the matter was.

Seeing the group of boys he was watching leave the Hall, Snape quickly got up and left by a door behind the staff table. Moving from there through a short passage he entered the Entrance Hall, just as the group were approaching the stairs.

"Mr Potter, a word if you please?" he asked, causing all four to jump around.

"Cor mate, what have you done to get Snape on you so early?!" Ron asked

"5 points from Gryffindor, Weasley" Snape snarled "and unless you would like to be cleaning cauldrons all night, I suggest you get moving to your common room. I will bring Mr Potter up when we are done" the venom on the word Potter was audible.

"Come on Ron" George urged "you can wait in the Tower for him and make sure he gets a decent bed - the one next to the shower room is always the worst!" The twins turned and headed up the stairs, followed by a very reluctant Ron.

Snape looked back at Harry. The boy had gone very pale and was standing stock still, head down with drawn shoulders, hands clenched together in front of him as if expecting punishment of some kind.

"Potter" Snape started "I saw the episode with your scar during the feast."

Green eyes filled with fear whipped up to Snape's black ones. "Please don't tell anyone sir. Please don't tell Auntie Poppy, she'd take me to the Hospital Wing and I really would like to see Gryffindor Tower sir" Harry said as fast as he could.

"I will not for now." Harry let out a breath. "What were you doing when it happened?"

"Just looking at the professors on the High Table and where they were sitting sir."

Harry let out a yawn as he finished and Snape finished his questioning there. Dealing with Poppy would be even more difficult if Harry was abnormally tired.

Reaching the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Snape said the password and Harry climbed into the common room. All chatter stopped as he entered and everyone turned towards him, wanting to talk to the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry turned bright red, feeling even more uncomfortable as an awkward silence ensued.

It was Ron, surprisingly, who saved the day.

"I saved you a bed Harry." he said through a yawn, rather effectively breaking the silence and causing the rest of the common room to look at him in awe.

"Great!" Harry replied. He yawned, and wearily the two made their way to the dorms. Questions could wait. Sleep was required.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **What a response! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or is following this story! I'm a scientist but I have taken to writing for relaxation and I'm really thrilled that you enjoy what I'm writing. As always, you keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Cheers guys! Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next two weeks went by surprisingly quickly. Harry found it extremely difficult to cope with the stares and whispers on the first full day. So much so that the first evening he found himself in Poppy's office, crying into her shoulder about how he wasn't the person everybody thought he was and he didn't want to be famous, he wanted to be just Harry.

Poppy had soothed him as best she could and when he had fallen asleep, she flooed Minerva. What the Deputy Headmistress said at breakfast the following morning, neither Poppy nor Harry knew, but the effect was instantaneous. The stares were still there, but they were more furtive, as if trying to stare without being caught staring.

This Harry could deal with much better and so life went on in the castle.

Harry's favourite lesson was Transfiguration but Ron's was Charms and the two were often paired together. This made for enjoyable lessons. Also they found out that Hagrid was a font of knowledge for all things Hogwarts and to take tea with him was great fun. Between these things, meals in the Great Hall and ignoring the whispers that the first two weeks went.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week, coming back from Hagrid's one afternoon, Harry and Ron found the Common Room awash with noise and people gathered round the notice board. When they walked in, no-one turned round and the noise kept going.

"Wonder what's so interesting that they've not realised I just walked in?" Harry asked Ron in shock

"No idea mate, but I bet you're glad of it!" Ron replied smirking

Harry grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically, moving over to the opposite side of the room, to give himself the most amount of time before he was spotted and the awkwardness invariably started again.

"Exploding snap or Gobstones?" Ron asked

"Not exploding snap - I'd rather stay anonymous for as long as possible."

"Gobstones it is then." Ron replied with a smirk, getting out the pieces.

An hour later, Harry and Ron approached the notice board that had captured everyone else's attention before. They had been so engrossed in their game that neither of them had noticed that silence had descended on the common room and when they had finished it, both covered in goo, most of the rest of the common room was absorbed in something else.

"Look Harry!" Ron squealed "we get to start flying lessons on Friday!"

"I shall look forward to that then." he said, smiling but noticing that the squeals had attracted others' attention. Most people by now wouldn't stare at him long, but if they didn't realise he was there then they would still do a double take, as if forgetting that their saviour was an 11 year Gryffindor and having to make sure.

xxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed and suddenly it was Friday. If there was any day that Poppy truly disliked it was the day that first years first sat on brooms. Brooms were dangerous things in the hands of an uncapable rider and the school brooms that they used on this occasion made it worse because they were so old.

There was a knack to riding a broom, she knew and she also knew that the best way to learn was by trial, error and a few bruises. But there was always one who ended up more seriously injured, and this year, Poppy was afraid that that would be Harry.

She knew Harry was excited about learning to fly, she had known since that first day in Diagon Alley and he had been full of the tales that the Weasley boys had been telling him when he had last been in to see her. She was really happy to see him excited, it showed how far he had come, but at the same time she couldn't shake her own fear that he would severely injure himself.

Shaking her head to try to clear her thoughts, she went back to her potions cupboard and checked for the fourth time that morning that she had everything she might need. Harry would be out there in just a couple of hours, could be lying immobile in one of these beds just a few minutes after.

She started pacing her office, unable to keep the awful thoughts from her mind, when suddenly her floo flared and Minerva McGonagall stepped out. Taking in the situation and realising probably why Poppy was so distracted she steered the anxious medi-witch into a comfortable chair, ordered tea and laced it with a calming draught before handing it to her friend and helping her to drink it.

xxxxxxxx

Harry put on his trainers, bubbling with excitement. He knew his auntie didn't like flying or quidditch or even brooms, but he also knew he did. As far as he was concerned, flying was going to be the best thing in the world! He had played with his practice snitch as much as he could and he was getting pretty good at catching it whilst on his feet and that day at the Weasleys' he had been allowed on a broom with Fred but now he was getting to actually fly one on his own. He couldn't wait.

He bolted down the stairs from the dorm into the common room and ran smack into Ron, just going up.

"Ron come on we're going to be late!" he said as he rubbed his nose. It had banged against Ron's collar bone.

"Harry there's still 15 minutes before the lesson starts! Calm down will you!"

"I'll wait for you in the Common Room - hurry up!" Harry went down the stairs as Ron went up.

The next seven minutes lasted for all eternity in Harry's opinion. When Ron did come down, the two grinned at each other and left through the portrait hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again for all your favourites and reviews. If you sent ideas you might just find that they work their way in later on! You keep reading - I'll keep writing!**

* * *

Flying was everything Harry was hoping for and more. It was almost as if the broom could feel his excitement as it jumped into his hand on his first call of "Up!" The grin hadn't left his face since then, especially because he was one of the first to manage to mount the broom properly. Ron and Harry shared a smirk when, after Draco Malfoy's bragging about how long he'd been flying for, Madam Hooch corrected his grip and told him he'd been riding the broom wrong for years.

When they were all mounted Madam Hooch showed everyone how to hover, which again Harry achieved on the first try to his great delight. Flying was something that came naturally to him and he couldn't wait for the chance to fly properly in the air! Too bad he couldn't play quidditch this year, but he could certainly practice with his snitch for next year's tryouts!

Lost in these thoughts he didn't notice Neville attempt to copy him, but because of his nerves, push off the ground rather too hard and go skyrocketing in the air. Shocked and scared, Neville gripped hold of the broom for dear life, unintentionally flattening himself out along it and therefore causing the broom to speed up. As he veered closer to the castle, the broom dropped in height and bumping down the side of the castle wall he made it about 3 feet from the ground before his arms gave out and he tumbled to the ground, passing out from shock, his wrist at an awkward angle.

Madam Hooch was there within seconds and with a soft "renervate" Neville was sitting up. Helping him up to his feet, she turned to the rest of the class

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground whilst I take Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Anyone who I catch flying will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'."

xxxxxxxxxx

Poppy was ready for the two when they entered. She had been watching Harry like a hawk, watching for anything that could mean disaster was coming. She had seen the Longbottom boy try to copy her nephew and its consequences and she could tell just by the way that he was holding his wrist that he had broken it. Since he'd passed out as well she'd have to keep him in the Hospital Wing overnight just to check that it was just shock and nothing else.

She turned away from the window and gathered the things she would need to treat him as quickly and efficiently as possible. Which meant that she didn't see what happened next.

xxxxxxxxxx

The class stood around chatting for a minute or two after Neville's exit and Madame Hooch's warning. Then Malfoy's voice was heard, clearly, over the chatter.

"Ha! Look at this! It's Longbottom's remembrall! Maybe if he'd given this a squeeze he have remembered how to fall rather than just letting go. Pathetic."

"Give it back Malfoy" Harry said sharply, causing the entire class to shut up instantly "it isn't yours."

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere you have to fly to get it!" He winked at Crabbe and Goyle who laughed stupidly back.

Malfoy mounted his broom, incorrectly still Harry noticed, and sneered at Harry

"Not going to come get it Potter? Boy Who Lived not going to help?" Extra sneer was present on the word help.

Harry grabbed his broom in anger, brushed off the bushy haired know-it-all who tried to talk to him, mounted and kicked off, chasing Malfoy.

He took a moment out of his anger to appreciate the beauty of flying. He was right. It was beautiful, it was natural, it was where he belonged. It just felt... right.

Suddenly he noticed a green blur and the reason why he was up here came back to him. Anger coursing through him again he faced the Slytherin.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off that broom!" he did actually know how, Fred had been trying to knock George off all that day at the Weasley's and had shown Harry how.

"Go and get it then!" He shouted as he threw it towards the castle wall.

Harry reacted by instinct. He flattened himself along the broom handle and shot towards the flying glass ball. He imagined in his head that he was chasing a snitch and followed its every move before catching it about 6 feet off the ground and less than a foot from the wall.

He landed, slightly ungracefully, the ball clutched tightly in his fist to the cheers of his housemates. He then realised that he had blood all over his face and that his Head of House was walking towards him with a stern expression on her face.

Only one thought passed through his head then. "Oh dear."

"Potter! Never in all my years at Hogwarts! Come with me! Now!"

Harry grimaced further, hastily scrubbed his face attempting to get rid of some of the blood and passing the remembrall to Ron, followed Professor McGonagall into the castle amidst hoards of sniggering Slytherins.

Entering a disused classroom, Minerva stopped, her hands on her hips.

"Never give me a fright like that again young man!" she scolded "I thought you had lost control of your broom at first and then I was sure you were going to crash into the castle wall at full speed!"

"Sorry ma'am." Harry hung his head. The exhilaration of the flight and the anger of Malfoy's words had gone leaving him feeling exhausted and he still wasn't used to people caring about what he did to himself, so this scolding for worrying a person he thought of as an adoptive auntie was new to him still.

"It's alright Harry - I was just worried." A light suddenly came into her eyes. It was almost mischievous in nature. "Was that your first time on a broom?"

"On my own, yes. Fred took me on his over the summer."

The stern professor grinned. "We have to find Wood." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy went through all the motions of checking and treating her patient. She fixed Neville's wrist with a quick flick of her wand, ran a diagnostic to check she hadn't missed anything and then handed him a couple of potions for the shock, making sure he drank them before telling him to rest and that she would release him in the morning if he was fit. To both Neville and Madam Hooch she looked the picture of professionalism, but to anyone that knew her well, they would notice that her mind was elsewhere. She was even more efficient than usual, not stopping to ask her patient what had happened or chide Madam Hooch again on not getting any new school brooms as she had done on the majority of other occasions like this. She wouldn't even to have been able to recall the answers Neville had given her when she did ask him things. The words gave her Healer mind no cause for concern so they went straight over her head. Her thoughts were still on what injuries Harry could be getting, especially whilst there was no adult with them. The Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry was as strong as ever and now they were unsupervised - and with brooms!

As soon as she had dismissed the Flying instructor she went back to looking down over the Quidditch pitch where, fortunately, she found the first years were milling around, no wands out and most of the brooms on the floor. This time though, it had to be from her office which was further away and a smaller window than the main Hospital Wing one she was looking out of before. She looked around for the distinctive black hair of her nephew and couldn't find it. She looked again, she could see the red hair of Ron Weasley who was talking to the muggleborn, Hermione Granger, but there was no sign of Harry. Panic coursing through her she ran out into the main Wing and looked through the window there, glad that Neville had fallen asleep, but there was still no sign of Harry. She scanned the skies, scanned all the grounds that she could see - nothing.

"What had happened to him? Did his broom take off with him? Was he abducted whilst there was no-one there?" These thoughts and even more absurd ones passed through her panicked mind as she tried to work out why her nephew wasn't with his classmates.

"Poppy? Poppy!" a sharp baritone voice finally penetrated her mind as an arm shook her shoulder

"Harry's not there Severus! He's not there! What's happened to him Severus?"

A vial was pressed to her lips and her mind had registered "Calming Draught" before she had consciously realised it was there. She swallowed it and as some of the panic receded she led the Potions Master into her office. No need to stand at the window if Harry wasn't there. Now that she could think slightly clearer, she realised that panicking wouldn't help find Harry and she tried to calm herself further.

"Calm Poppy." Snape said "I have just seen your brat of a nephew coming out of Filius's classroom with Minerva and the 5th year Wood. They were discussing Quidditch and all three of them had huge grins on their faces. Only Quidditch can elicit that reaction from Minerva, she is addicted to the sport." Snape rolled his eyes.

Poppy took in some deep breaths. If Harry was in the castle with Minerva then no external harm would come to him. Minerva protected the boy like her own child. She could relax now, although the whole quidditch thing was disconcerting. She knew first years weren't allowed on the house team but then she did wonder why Minerva had seen that she must take an OWL student from lessons. She would have to floo her later. For now Harry was safe and that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't believe his ears. After following Professor McGonagall through what seemed like half the castle, they had finally stopped at a door and Professor McGonagall had asked if she could borrow Wood for a moment. He came, looking highly confused, but when the Professor told him she'd just found Gryffindor's Seeker, he had beamed like a Cheshire cat. They had gone up to McGonagall's office, Wood explaining the positions and rules of Quidditch to an eager Harry, completely oblivious to Snape as they walked past him, and just as Wood got to the end of his description of what all the players did he looked up and seemingly noticed Harry for the first time.

"Harry why do you have so much blood on your face?" he asked. Harry didn't reply. He was still lost in thought about how he had been asked to play seeker, how people were going to bend the rules for him, how they liked something he did. It was an entirely new sensation and he loved it.

"Harry?" Oliver tried again, stepping closer to Harry's face

"Mm?" came the absentminded reply

"Why do you have so much blood on your face? Are you hurt?"

"Ran into Ron earlier and banged my nose. Chasing the remembrall must have made it bleed. Only noticed it when I got down again. It'll stop eventually - it always does."

"Let me see Harry" Minerva ordered. Her face had changed back to her standard stern one as she realised she had missed this important fact on her excitement. Poppy would not be pleased with that. She cast a Tergeo on his face to clean off the dried blood and looked carefully at the nose. "Doesn't look too bad, but you're to go and see Madam Pomfrey if it doesn't stop or you feel faint. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." he said "Can I go back flying now?"

"No Harry. That period is almost over now anyway and flying wouldn't do your nosebleed any good." She turned to Wood. "I want the Quidditch Cup in my office this year, not Professor Snape's. do you think you can do it?"

"If the tales you are telling me are true, then certainly Professor!" Wood replied with a grin. "I'd best be heading off to Runes. See you later Harry, Professor"

At the door Minerva stopped him

"You will take care of him, won't you?" she asked softly.

Wood gave a smile. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxx

Poppy had calmed down considerably since that flying lesson though she had yet to see either Minerva or Harry at all. She had tried to floo Minerva several times but with no success. When she had sat and thought about it, she realised that the ring she had given Harry would have transported him here if he was seriously injured, or unconscious, so he must have been fine. She was sat in her office after dinner that evening deciding how to contact Minerva and broach the topic of the Flying lesson with her, when suddenly she was alerted by an exclamation to somebody being in the Hospital Wing. The door alarm hadn't gone off and the only floo entrance was through her office next to where she was sitting. That just left... Oh no.

Poppy flew from her seat, wand in hand as she noticed a tall red haired boy set a small raven haired boy down on a bed. She would recognise this small boy anywhere. Her wand went up and down him, recording his vitals as well as recording the diagnostic.

Poppy stared at the parchment - exhaustion and blood loss, with slight swelling around the nose. She spelled a blood replenisher into him and cast an alert spell so that she would know if anything changed.

"What happened Mr Weasley?" she demanded. She didn't know which it was but she didn't care.

"I'm not entirely sure" Fred replied. For all the twins played the fool, they knew how to judge a situation. This, Fred knew, was no laughing matter for the witch stood in front of him. She was extremely protective of Harry. "Harry told George and I at dinner that he'd been put as Gryffindor seeker and asked if we could go flying later. He seemed so excited that George lent Harry his broom and we went out to the pitch to play with his practice snitch. I saw Harry slow down mid chase so I went to see if he was alright, because he wouldn't stop a chase for any little thing, but just as I got close enough to him and touched his arm to get his attention we both ended up here."

"You took him flying without my say so? You know what he's still recovering from!" Poppy was working up into full rant mode. "He'd been flying once today already and his body doesn't handle physical exertion well yet, not to mention how his magic will react to him being pushed to exhaustion. Do you know how serious it can be?"

The doors opened and Minerva walked briskly in, she had had a very panicky George in her office who had seen his twin and Harry just vanish from mid air, the brooms staying hovering. She had guessed what had happened but even if she was wrong, Poppy might know more than she did so the Hospital Wing was the best place to be.

She had barely made it to the bed however when she was confronted with anirate medi-witch.

"And you! Why haven't I been able to get hold of you all afternoon? You're as bad as them! Seeker? SEEKER?! That's the most dangerous position of the lot! There's always more seekers in here than any other player! Besides first years can't play Quidditch on their house teams, so he can't play, not to mention that I have to sign him off as medically fit which judging by his current state he definitely is not! Have you forgotten what happened to him just 6 months ago? Have you forgotten how long core retreat takes to recover from? I overheard Wood say that Harry had a bloody nose earlier when you three were talking, said he made it bleed whilst flying, why wasn't I told? I'm his aunt as well as his Healer! It is your duty to keep me informed! You get quidditch into your head and you forget everything else! So no he will not be playing quidditch for your house Minerva, I won't have him neglect his health just so you can have a NICE SHINY TROPHY IN YOUR OFFICE!"

There had been a loud ring some time ago but Poppy had completely missed it and now her nephew was sitting up in the bed looking at his auntie in awe and fear before getting up and running out as fast as he could. His auntie shouting reminded him of the times Aunt Petunia shouted. They were always followed up by a swing with the frying pan and a threat to wait until his Uncle got home. Auntie Poppy sounded angrier than Aunt Petunia ever had done and he didn't want to be in striking distance. So he ran.

"Harry! Harry come back!" Minerva called after him. She looked out into the passage but it was empty.

"Look what you've done now!" Poppy snapped

Minerva turned bright red, anger coursing through her.

"What I've d-?" Stopping herself and turning to Fred she said calmly "Thankyou Mr Weasley you may go if you are not injured yourself."

Once Fred had left, Minerva turned back to Poppy, her anger rising again. "What I've done? I was not the one who ignored my nephew when he woke up. I was not the one who shouted so loudly and angrily that it caused him to run away and you have not seen him fly. He is a natural, he has James's talent. He took an almost vertical dive to catch a remembrall from 30ft up, his first time on a broom! He skimmed down the castle wall without so much of a scratch. You won't keep him from flying." There was certainty in her voice. "Now I believe our little disagreement has woken your other patient, so you can try to calm him, whilst I look for Harry. If he wants you I'll bring him here, otherwise I shall send for Severus."

* * *

**A/N I love cliffies! There will be quite a few in this story I think. Maybe if you beg hard enough in your reviews, I'll save you soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **I hope this chapter is an improvement on the last one. Thankyou for all of your reviews, especially the ones that give me hints on how to improve!

* * *

Minerva found Harry in a broom cupboard 2 floors up. He had curled into the smallest space possible, instinctively protecting his torso.

"Harry?" she called softly

"Please Aunt Petunia. Please don't tell Uncle Vernon." Harry pleaded, not moving "I'll do more chores, I'll do anything"

"Harry, you are in Hogwarts. It's Minerva. Look at me please." Minerva softly ordered.

Harry slowly raised his bloodied, tear stained face and looked at that of the stern professor.

"Auntie Minerva?" he croaked, still not completely aware.

"Yes Harry, your Auntie Minerva's here, you won't be hurt now, not as long as I can prevent it. Can you come out of there now?"

Harry slowly uncurled and crawled out of the cupboard. When he stood, he had to grip the cupboard for support.

"Oh Harry."

Minerva grabbed him into a tight hug. Harry tried to squirm away but she had a too tight a hold on him and eventually he relaxed into it. As he did so he realised that he was not in Little Whinging any more, that he could and should do magic and that no-one would beat him with a belt as punishment or forbid him food.

Unfortunately along with that train of thought came his Auntie Poppy and how angry she had been. He also realised he had called Minerva, that name as well. He felt the grip slacken around him and he squirmed out and tried to run again but was stopped by a well placed Impedimenta from Minerva. It was if an invisible wall had created itself in front of him and he couldn't go through it.

He turned, fear written all over his face and muscles tensed for running if he saw an opening, back towards Minerva. He knew that that was the only way out but he wasn't prepared for the look on the Professor's face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Minerva had found Harry, her first thought was relief. She had had to rely on many point-me spells to find him and even then had walked past the cupboard without realising. When she saw him curled up, protecting his torso she cringed. Poppy's outburst had obviously triggered a reaction from when he lived in Surrey, his posture clearly showed that he expected anger and shouting to be followed by a beating.

When he had called her Auntie Minerva, she was thrilled. She was probably more like a grandmother to the boy, having spent so much time with Lily both during and after Lily's time at Hogwarts but if Harry wanted her to be an auntie, an auntie she would be. It seemed to soothe him to know she was there and so she used the same name that Harry had called her.

She couldn't resist just holding him close when he stood up. To convince herself that he was really there and to show him that she loved him like her own. She felt him try to wriggle out and it just made her hold him close even stronger. He needed to remember that he had people who loved him and the quickest way was to feel physical affection. When he stopped fighting her, she loosened her grip into a loose embrace, only for him to wriggle out mere seconds later and try to run.

She had glimpsed the expression of horror on his face as he tried to escape and then the expression of fear and flight as he turned around back to her. At first she couldn't understand why he would change so much and then it hit her like an Aguamenti to the face - he was scared of her reaction to what he had called her, scared he had gone too far, scared she would be angry; and what Harry did when he was scared, was run.

Minerva had a huge smile on her face instants after this revelation. The confusion she went through was quick enough that Harry didn't notice and seeing the expression of pleasure on her face, was surprising enough to him that he lost concentration on running and stared.

"Harry do you want me as an auntie?" Minerva asked

Harry was torn inside. Was this a genuine question or was she toying with him, asking him questions like Dudley did only to deny him it. He had been told again and again by Auntie Poppy that hope was a thing to have, that it wasn't a foolish thing to do, but in such a situation? No one would ever want to be an auntie to such a burden like him if they didn't have to, would they?

Eventually reaching his decision he shook his head. "Sorry Professor" he mumbled.

"Harry, I knew your mother well and I know your Auntie Poppy well. They wouldn't mind me being an auntie or a grandmother to you. I would like it too, I was thrilled when you called me that. I am not upset or angry or going to push you away. I would like it if you came to me as well as Poppy for help and guidance. Would you like that?"

Minerva had knelt down to Harry's level as she was talking and they were now looking eye to eye.

"Yes please." The reply was so soft, Minerva almost missed it.

Minerva gathered her new nephew into another hug and lifted him up, still softly talking to him.

"Auntie Poppy was very worried about you. Her and I disagreed on a few things and both of us being the stubborn people we are, neither of us would back down. That was why we were shouting. She wasn't angry at you. Do you want to see her? I can ask Professor Snape to look you over instead if you'd prefer?"

Harry snuggled deeper into Minerva's embrace and closed his eyes. Professor Snape wouldn't ask so many questions and would let him sleep whilst he checked him over, his auntie wouldn't. Not that he didn't want to see her, but she would apologise a lot and talk a lot and now he just wanted to sleep.

"Professor Snape please" he said sleepily


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
Poppy sat between Minerva and Severus in the Great Hall a few days later. She was an observant witch and she could tell by the looks they were giving each other that they had something planned. Knowing the two as she did, it probably involved Quidditch. She just hoped it wasn't Harry and Quidditch.

She ignored them as best she could and continued to eat her porridge. However that all went out the window when the post owls arrived. There were 4 owls carrying a long, thin parcel over to the Gryffindor table. The parcel was dropped in front of Harry and a letter fluttered on top of it. She had a rather large suspicion of what this was and her lips pursed as she glared at Minerva.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was enjoying his bacon and eggs when suddenly a massive parcel fell on top of his plate. He didn't really get post at all and no-one ever got post like this!

He glanced up at the head table but finding his two aunties staring at each other, his eleven year old curiosity won out and he ripped open the letter.

_Dear Harry_

Here is the broom we spoke about. It would be best if no-one knows what model it is until your first match, so take it up to your dormitory before you unwrap it.

Expect to have to show yourself in the Hospital Wing before and after every flight; Poppy will not permit you to fly otherwise!

Myself and Wood will be at the Quidditch Pitch tonight at 8 for your first training session.

Minerva McGonagall

Harry read the letter in excitement and grinned up at his Head of House. She caught his eye this time and grinned back, causing anyone else looking at the time to quake in fear and wonder what on earth had happened to make the stern Transfiguration professor grin like a Cheshire Cat! She would not have problems in her classes today.

Harry glanced over to his first Auntie and she looked sternly at him. He knew then and there that there would be a lot of rules imposed to him flying. Right now, however, he didn't care - he had a Nimbus 2000! He saw others leaving the Hall and not wanting to be late to his first class (it was Transfiguration), he and Ron quickly followed suit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Seven thirty came around far too early for Poppy and had taken an age to get to for Harry that evening. After his last class had finished Harry had unwrapped his broom and he and Ron had admired it from every angle. They had only stopped when Dean came in and reminded them that it was nearly dinnertime and they'd better hurry.

He took the broom with him when he visited the Hospital Wing after dinner as he planned to go straight out to the Quidditch Pitch after. As he entered he found the room empty.

"Auntie Poppy?" he called out to the room. He wanted to be out flying so he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"In the office Harry. I'll be there in a minute." came the reply.

Harry huffed and went into the office. He was just sitting down on his usual chair in front of the desk when Poppy came in. She had her hands full with a tray of potions which she set down on her desk before pulling out a chair to talk to her nephew.

"Harry you need to listen to me carefully. There will be some rules about you flying. Firstly, you will come here before and after every flight you intend to take. If I say you cannot fly, then you will not fly. Do you understand?"

"Yes Auntie Poppy"

"Good. Second you will tell Oliver Wood or Minerva if you feel tired or unwell at any point."

Harry nodded, just wishing her to hurry up. He knew she wanted to keep him safe but he had a new broom and the quidditch pitch was waiting!

"Third you will do everything that Mr Wood or Minerva tell you to do whilst in the air. You will fly no more than once per day and for no longer than thirty minutes. Do I make myself quite clear?" she ended sternly

"Yes Auntie Poppy" Harry mumbled.

A soft smile appeared on the Healer's face. "I'm sorry I had to be so stern with you Harry but I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you and I need you to realise that you have to take care of yourself whilst you are still recovering. Now how about you go and lie on a bed so that I can satisfy myself that you are fit and then you can go flying."

Harry smiled back, grabbed his broom and almost ran out of the office. He plonked himself down on the nearest bed, where Poppy waved her wand over him, noted down a couple of things and then sent him on his way.

xxxxxx

Flying was even better the second time. Harry was there a bit before eight and he was brimming with excitement. The sky was beckoning, his broom was just there and before he knew what was happening he was in the air again. Time passed and he never noticed the two other people come onto the Quidditch Pitch. He looped and swerved around, the broom obeying his lightest touch and managing speeds he didn't think should be possible. It was fantastic.

He stopped for a breather after about ten minutes and saw the two others stood below him, watching. He flew back down to them and as he landed he heard, rather than saw, Oliver Wood's jaw close.

"Wow Harry" was all he could say.

"Don't do that in front of Poppy" Minerva greeted him with a smirk. "She'd never let you fly again!"

The following half hour Harry was taught the basic rules of Quidditch and then he started catching golf balls that Wood would throw for him. He caught every single one.

Harry was rather tired but rather proud when he went up to the castle later on. He knew he should have stopped earlier but it was just so much fun and Wood was sending the balls in such obscure directions for him to catch that he just didn't want to stop! They had only stopped when Minerva called them down and said that Harry had to go back.

As Harry slowly made his way through the castle, his thoughts were going down a track that they never had before. He knew that he had to report to his auntie for a check up, but he also knew that he should have stopped earlier and she would be disappointed or even angry with him for not doing so. Maybe if he had half an hour or so of rest in the common room, he could pass it off as just natural exertion rather than over-tiredness and she wouldn't be upset with him.

His tired brain thinking that this idea had merit, he changed his path to towards the seventh floor and Gryffindor Common Room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Poppy had been watching from the window. She didn't have a perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch but it was good enough to see what Harry was up to.

When he first took to the air she wanted to go down and give him a scolding he would never forget. An eleven year old on a Nimbus 2000, alone? What if he fell off? He had only been on a broom 3 times before in his life! He would certainly kill himself from that height! As she watched though she saw how natural a flier he was and what Minerva saw in him and she relaxed a little. He had certainly inherited James's flying ability.

When Minerva and Wood turned up she relaxed more, knowing that Minerva could slow his fall if he fell. They spent a long time on the ground when Harry came down and then both students took off again, Harry chasing what looked like muggle golf balls. He caught every single one she thought proudly, catching some of them at peculiar angles or having to do manoeuvres so fast that it made her wince in order to get a hand to them.

She saw Harry head back to the castle in front of the other two at a slow pace. It seemed he was tired, which was to be expected, but whether he had exerted himself too much or not would have to wait until he came up. She couldn't tell from here.

Ten minutes went by. Twenty minutes went by. By the time half an hour after she'd seen him leave the quidditch pitch came around she had realised that for the first time, he had disobeyed her. While annoyed at him, especially if he had over exerted himself, it was another major breakthrough in his development. Children should not blindly do everything they were told. Every child has, at some point, been asked to do something they really didn't want to and so has not done it. If Harry was reaching this stage, then he was getting close to being the same as his peers. She knew that was what the boy craved.

Still he would need to be punished for not showing up and she needed to check for herself that he was alright.

"Minerva McGonagall's Office!" she shouted into the flames.

"Good evening Poppy, what brings you here so late?"

"Harry didn't turn up to the Hospital Wing after his flying session tonight."

"He disobeyed you?" there was a tinge of shock to her voice "I watched him enter the castle and then Mr Wood and I headed back to the pitch to pick up the quidditch crate Oliver had left there."

"Yes, it appears so. Did he seem overly tired to you? I couldn't tell from the window."

Minerva let out a hearty laugh. "So you were watching! I thought you would. He's good isn't he?"

"He appears to have inherited James's skill on a broom, yes. However we digress slightly. Could you please check if my wayward nephew is in the Gryffindor Common Room? I need to check he's alright."

"This time, I will. But you need to stop coddling him. No other students have parents or guardians in the castle, they are free to do what they like, when they like, within the school rules of course. If they come back tired from flying then they will either come to you or just sleep it off. You wouldn't individually check every student for over-exertion, so you shouldn't force it on Harry either. To be treated so differently could cause him to begin to resent you when he's older. He's just got a family, don't be too overbearing and push him away."

"But Minerva-" Poppy spluttered

"I know exactly where you are going with that statement." Minerva interrupted with a raised hand. "We both know he has nearly fully recovered from core retreat and we both know it would take a lot more than just a little over exertion on a broom to do any serious damage. You're checking on him now not for his sake, but for yours. He's a child, let him be a child."

Minerva was quite probably the only one (save Albus) still capable of lecturing Poppy as if she were still a student. Fortunately, she only rarely had to use that skill, but this time Poppy needed to hear it. At the end of her lecture, however, she smiled and gave the medi-witch a one armed hug.

"Shall I bring him in here?"

"Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy stood completely still after Minerva had left. She was lost deep in thought. It had been a long time since she had last been on the receiving end of one of the Scottish witch's lectures. Ironically they were very similar to Poppy's own, her having taken Minerva's style as a basis when she had started work.

Poppy admired Minerva very much, which was the reason she was so thoughtful now. Minerva never said anything she didn't mean, so if she was being told to do something, she had better take note! Both of them loved Harry as their own and both would go to all lengths and beyond to protect him.

Perhaps she was being too clingy. Too overbearing. Too overprotective.

"He's still recovering. He still needs medical observation." a voice said in her head.

"He's a young boy. He'll bounce back. He needs to learn to live, as any child would at his age." a second voice said. This voice had a distinct tinge of Minerva in it.

"He gets tired and sick so easily..."

"He'll sleep it off."

"He went into core retreat..."

"Which he has recovered from. That does not require indefinite monitoring."

"He doesn't handle exertion..."

"He'll learn. He's never had to in Hogwarts, you've made sure of that."

"I need him close to me..."

"Ah! Now we get to the root of the matter. You want him all to yourself. Isn't that rather selfish?"

"Shut up"

"Have you asked him what he wants? He is eleven, he deserves some say in his life. Do you want to become like Albus? Like the muggles?"

"SHUT. UP!" Poppy shouted to the room.

A few papers rattled on the desk from the accidental magic that Poppy let out. It startled her enough that she suddenly looked up, wondering for a fleeting instant why she was stood, alone, in the middle of Minerva McGonagall's office. It all came back as the pair entered the room.

It was time for an overdue conversation with her nephew.

* * *

**A/N **If this chapter is not up to scratch I apologise. I was having massive writer's block whilst I wrote it, so it's not one of my best - sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Halloween morning dawned cold and clear. All of the school was excited about the Halloween Feast later that night and the Professors were having trouble controlling classes, especially amongst the lower years.

During the lunch break, Harry noticed that Hermione was sat all on her own at the table. He knew what it was like to be the outcast, the one nobody liked or wanted to be friends with. He had thought that it was his fault, that if he tried harder and was less freaky then people might start liking him. Auntie Poppy had told him otherwise many times of course.

"Ron, Hermione's all on her own. Shall we go sit with her?" Harry asked.

"But she's a know-it-all, a teacher's pet. Why would you want to sit with her? It's her own fault she's got no friends." Ron replied

Harry looked away from Ron and just glimpsed Hermione stand up quickly and leave the Great Hall. As she passed by them Harry thought he heard a sob and he could tell her eyes were wet.

"What did you do that for, Ron?" Harry said

"Well she's a nightmare, she always knows everything and never lets anyone else answer. No wonder no-one likes her really."

Harry went back to his lunch, promising to himself that he would find Hermione in afternoon class and apologise. He knew what the exclusion felt like and it wasn't pleasant.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry spotted Hermione coming out of the girls bathroom. She had missed the last period, so he had come looking for her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for what Ron said at lunch. I know what it's like to be the one everybody avoids, the odd one out. I'd like to be friends if we could?"

"Really? You want to be friends? It's just that I thought that it would be so different here, with everyone being able to do magic. I was so excited when my letter came, it explained so much. No-one liked me at primary school because I would do strange things that I couldn't control. I took refuge in books and all the teachers at school just started to ignore me because I could do more and was asking things that they said I shouldn't be."

"Yes Hermione. Really. I wasn't allowed to do well in school either. I wasn't allowed to get better grades than Dudley or I would get a beating. I'd love to be friends. Now we'd best get a move on or we are going to be late for Potions."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry changed out of his shirt and tie later that afternoon he was glad that he no longer had to go for a check up in the Hospital Wing all the time. It appeared as if his Auntie Minnie had scolded Auntie Poppy for being too clingy so she had relaxed some of the rules about his flying and check ups. Of course, she had grounded him for a week for disobeying her and he had had detention from his Head of House for it as well, but at least he now didn't have to suffer through any more of his auntie's checks before he was allowed to do anything. She still made him always wear the ring though.

"Hey Harry do you think those massive pumpkins we saw Hagrid growing last week will be used tonight?" Ron said suddenly

"Dunno Ron but I hope so, they were huge! Bet the decorations will be good in the Great Hall, and the twins say the food is extra special as well." Harry grinned at his best friend as his stomach grumbled "I'm starving, can we go?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The food was delicious. Harry felt like he didn't need to eat again, he had eaten so much. Both his aunties were sat at High Table along with Severus and the other Professors and he had looked up at them a few times during the meal. Both his aunties looked very approving to see him sitting with Hermione but Ron certainly was not.

"Why do we have to sit with her?" Ron had complained as they entered the Great Hall.

"Because I'm her friend, Ron." Harry replied simply.

Just at that moment, the food appeared on the table, effectively cutting off whatever Ron was about to reply.

Ron's anger towards Hermione had grown so much that he had left after his fourth slice of treacle tart. Being brought up with so many brothers he had never been alone and so now Harry was ignoring him in favour of the know-it-all was too much for him. He knew he had to leave before he did something he would later regret when a Howler came from his mother.

About twenty minutes later, just as the feast was ending, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Quirrell ran in.

"Troll! In the dungeon! Thought you ought to know..." he shouted before fainting face first onto the stone floor.

Poppy was by his side in an instant. Whilst Dumbledore was trying to restore order to the Great Hall, she fixed his broken nose and woke him up, telling him that although she could detect no signs of illness or further injury, he was to call her immediately if he felt unwell. Harry watched as his auntie worked, knowing her "you will look after yourself" lectures almost by heart now. As the man turned to leave, a short, sharp, stabbing pain shot through Harry's scar and he clasped a hand to it, letting out a soft hiss of pain.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Poppy was still stood close to him and had obviously seen what had just happened.

Harry smiled back at her. "I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Harry..." Poppy started

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories. Teachers follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore's magnified voice cut over everything.

"It was nothing." Harry said again. He gave his auntie a hug and then joined Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors leaving the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Harry suddenly exclaimed "What about Ron?"

"Oh!" she clapped her hand to her mouth "he doesn't know about the troll!"

"We have to find him Hermione! Come on!"

xxxxxxxxx

Ron's anger had slowly abated as he had wandered the halls. It was eerie how empty the castle seemed when there weren't any people around.

He had debated going back to the dorm but he didn't know how long the feast would go on for. After aimlessly wandering for a bit he found himself in the empty Charms classroom. He heard footsteps going past and he stood behind the door so that they wouldn't notice him. He wasn't ready to see Harry or, heaven help him, Hermione yet.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's try the Charms classroom." Hermione suggested "I really kinda showed Ron up earlier in there, he might have gone to brood. Plus you said he likes Charms."

As they skidded around the last corner Harry gagged.

"Blergh, What's that smell?!"

"Harry - look!" She pointed towards the door of the Charms classroom in which a twelve foot mountain troll was making its way inside.

"Ron!" they both shouted

"Harry!" came a frightened shout from inside

"We should really get some help Harry. We can't fight a troll!" Hermione turned to where Harry should have been. "Harry? Harry!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Snape knew that a troll could not have got into Hogwarts of its own accord. Trolls were stupid creatures and Hogwarts Castle itself had been warded against such creatures by the founders themselves. And why the dungeons? Snape knew every inch of the castle dungeons, he had hidden in them far too many times in his youth and since he became Slytherin Head he often patrolled them. There was nothing for a troll there. That location had to be a trap, or at least a distraction. Quirrell was terrified of the dungeons, so why would he be there to know a troll was? The more he thought of it, the more absurd the idea became.

Seeing Quirrell be awoken and released by Madam Pomfrey and all the Headmaster address the students, Snape slipped through a side door. He was not a spy for nothing, he thought as he stealthily followed the turbaned professor. When they reached the third floor, Snape heard the unlocking charm being cast. So the troll was a distraction and Quirrell was after the Stone? Wait! That voice wasn't Quirrell's! It was cold, clear and high pitched without a hint of a stutter. As Quirrell entered the room, Snape felt a burning on his left forearm, a sensation he hadn't felt in 10 years. It meant he was near the Dark Lord.

He waited in the shadows, figuring that if Quirrell knew how to calm the Cerberus, then all the barking, snapping and growling would stop. If that happened he would have to inform Albus and the Order immediately. An immortal Dark Lord was a horrifying proposition.

The snapping and growling grew louder and suddenly Quirrell shot back out of the door. He would have run straight into Snape if Snape hadn't moved at precisely the right moment. Quirrell ran for his life, absolute fear all over his features as the Cerberus snapped and growled and barked as it strained to get off its chain.

Snape knew that he had to get the creature back in the room and the door locked again before it did manage to snap its chain. He didn't know the trick on how to calm it so he sent stunning spells and freezing spells at it in quick succession. When this approach didn't work he tried sleep spells which had a partial effect, calming down the growling and making it lethargic, allowing him to approach. Just as he reached the door and began to shut it, Fluffy caught Snape's scent and lurched his left head at the wizard. Snape was a fraction of a second too slow avoiding it, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his left calf. Another strong sleep spell at that head allowed the door to be shut and locked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down on the first floor, Snape was limping through the corridors to the next staircase. He wanted to get back to his quarters so he could sort out this bite. It was getting more painful by the minute. Coming up to the Charms classroom he heard lots of grunts and scrapes from inside.

"Professor! Professor! You have to help!" Hermione practically ran into him and was almost hysterical.

"Why _must_ I help Miss Granger?" Snape asked icily.

"Ron left early from the feast, because Harry was with... nevermind. The troll is in there and Harry went in to get Ron out!"

Snape paled. "Miss Granger are you telling me there is a troll in the Charms classroom with two first years?"

"Yes sir. Please help them sir." Hermione begged.

"Merlin; and Poppy said the boy was like Lily..." Snape muttered under his breath.

"You shall stay here Miss Granger, you will not move an inch. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. Help them sir!"

Snape entered the room to a site of chaos. There was a red head just sticking out through a sea of chairs, tables and books and a twelve foot mountain troll slowly advancing with a boy sat on its shoulders, gripping its ears for balance and trying to distract it at all costs.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" shouted Snape.

The troll didn't appear to be affected by the spells, but it did turn round and Snape gasped. There stuck up the troll's nostril was a wand, probably Potter's.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted again, this time aiming for the eyes.

The troll lurched and then froze entirely, yet somehow remaining on its feet.

"Accio Potter's wand. Mobilicorpus"

Snape caught Harry's wand in his left hand as his wand floated Harry to the ground.

"Thankyou sir." Harry said as his feet touched down.

"Mr Weasley, come here." was all Snape's reply was. "You will both serve detention with me for thinking you could fight a troll. My office, tomorrow, 7pm sharp. Now mind out."

Snape levitated the troll's club and then sent it flying at the troll's face. It hit with a resounding thud and the troll collapsed backwards onto the floor. Scurrying footsteps were heard shortly after.

"Oh my!" Minerva exclaimed as she took in the scene. "What in Merlin's name happened here? And would you care to explain why you are not in your common rooms with the rest of your house?"

"Please Professor McGonagall. It is my fault. Ron had left the feast early and so Harry and I went looking for him. We found him in here, the troll between him and the door." Hermione had come into the room with her Head of House.

"Why did you not assume he had simply gone back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I was being a bit of an idiot." Ron said ruefully. "I was angry at Hermione for becoming friends with Harry because I didn't like her and I... I didn't want to share my best friend. She also showed me up in Charms earlier today and I um... I... well, I didn't take it well. Sorry Hermione." Ron ended sheepishly, his face as bright red as his hair.

He didn't want to have to say he was jealous, he didn't like it at all but she had saved him and if he wanted to be friends with Harry he would have to at least tolerate her.

"Apology accepted." Hermione replied with a smile.

Whatever would have been said next was interrupted by more footsteps. The rest of the staff had arrived. One by one they registered the troll and the three first years, Poppy looking for any sign of injury and Flitwick surveying the wreckage of his classroom.

When Quirrell entered, he looked at the stationary troll in disbelief. Anger that wasn't his starting coursing through the professor and suddenly Harry grasped his scar in pain and fainted. Poppy prised her nephew's hand away and saw the blood there.

"I shall take Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing." Poppy stated in her businesslike manner. Not everyone there knew about her relationship to Harry and she intended to keep it that way. "Severus I could use some assistance."

"Of course."

He moved towards the door, but of course it was a limp, the pain from the bite having increased whilst he was fighting the troll and he let out a gasp as he put weight on it.

"Severus, what have you done to your leg?" the medi-witch enquired sharply

"Nothing which I cannot fix."

"Let me see it."

"No it is nothing. You must tend to Potter. He is of the greater concern surely? I can still talk and mainly walk. He has just fought a troll and then fainted. Leave me alone."

"Severus..." Poppy warned.

Severus knew that voice. It was the I'm-going-to-force-you-to-do-what-I-want-soon voice. He should let her see it, but she wouldn't let him leave the Hospital Wing until it was completely healed and all he needed was a blood replenisher and a pain potion. His glare would do the rest of the work with the students.

"No you meddlesome woman. Leave me in peace and attend to the boy."

"Don't say I didn't warn you Severus. Stupefy. Mobilicorpus."

"I shall meet you in the Hospital Wing shortly. When I have finished dealing with these two." Minerva added.

Poppy nodded and headed out, her two patients in front of her.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disobeying a direct order Miss Granger. However five points will be awarded to both you and Mr Potter for coming to a friend. Now go back to your common room. I shall inform you when Mr Potter is available for visitors."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **This chapter is dedicated to a member of who asked if he could be involved in the story. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
Harry was the first to wake. The pain in his scar had gone as always and he felt fine. Knowing his auntie as he did however, he stayed on his bed. No one was allowed to get out of bed after being unconscious until she explicitly allowed it.

He sat up and looked around. The bed to the left of him was occupied by a very bored looking boy with bandages over his arms and a red paste smeared over his face.

"Hi" the boy said "I'm Bryce Grawpson, fourth year Hufflepuff. Pleased to meet you."

"Harry Potter, first year Gryffindor." Harry replied

Bryce snorted. "You don't need any introduction Harry Potter! The whole bloody world knows who you are!"

"I know." Harry said quietly, looking down at his sheets in embarrassment.

Bryce's face fell as he saw Harry's reaction. "Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. Is it true that you fought that troll?"

"Well I didn't exactly fight it. It had trapped Ron in the Charms classroom and I was just trying to distract it away from him. Professor Snape was the one who actually knocked it out."

"I saw Madame Pomfrey bring him in with you. He was unconscious too but I heard her muttering about "stupid, stubborn professors" so I don't think he was unconscious of his own accord!" Bryce grinned.

"Probably not." Harry agreed "He hates it in here."

"Who doesn't? So what's it like riding a troll?"

"Mr Grawpson. If you and Mr Potter have quite finished your conversation, he needs to rest." Poppy's stern voice interrupted them. "Harry lie down and try to sleep more. Bryce let me check those bandages."

"What did you do Bryce?" Harry asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"Added a few too many toasted dragonfly thoraxes to my Girding Potion. Cauldron exploded and I got covered with the contents." Bryce replied before Poppy could stop him. "Snape was furious and took thirty points from Hufflepuff for "not paying enough attention". Now I've just got to wait until the Burn-Heal paste does its job and then I can go."

"That will be all thankyou Mr Grawpson. Leave those bandages on and come and get them checked tomorrow evening. You may go."

Harry watched as Bryce jumped off the bed and grabbed his robe and shoes off a nearby chair.

"See you later Harry. Was nice talking to you! Get better soon!" Bryce called

"Yeah it was. Bye Bryce!" Harry waved as the older boy left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, what happened?" Poppy asked once the door to the Hospital Wing had shut.

"Ummmm... You'll be angry with me." Harry admitted in a small voice. "I just wanted to help Ron."

Poppy sat down on Harry's bed and took one of Harry's hands in hers.

"Even if I am you know I will never treat you in the way you were treated by those muggles. I care for you, Minerva cares for you and we only want you to be safe. I was so scared when you fainted like that, I love you more than anything Harry. Please, tell me what happened."

Harry looked up into Poppy's face and saw the love and acceptance there. In that instant he knew that whatever he did, she wouldn't stop loving him. She would never, ever send him back to the Dursleys'.

"Well... ummm... I made friends with Hermione, she was all on her own and I know what that's like and I didn't want her to have that." Harry said very quickly.

He felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand, so he took a deep breath and continued.

"Ron didn't like that at all and left before the feast ended. When we all had to leave, Hermione and I realised that Ron wouldn't know about the troll and went to find him." Harry averted his gaze to his sheets as he spoke. "We thought he might be in the Charms classroom, because of what happened there before lunch but when we got there we saw the troll entering. I called out for Ron and when he replied I just ran in. I had to help him."

Harry had slumped his shoulders and his free hand was playing with a loose thread on the sheets. He seemed unwilling to continue.

"Ok sweetie, what happened next?"

"I jumped on the troll's club" Harry muttered very very quietly.

"I didn't quite catch that Harry. Could you repeat it please?" Poppy's voice was soft and gentle, but firm.

Harry looked up to his auntie's face. It was loving and understanding and she didn't look angry. That wasn't to say she wouldn't be though when he told her.

"I jumped onto the troll's club." Harry softly repeated before instinctively shrinking into as small a space as possible, waiting for the explosion of anger.

Poppy gasped, but that was all her outward reaction showed. She remembered what happened last time she had got angry about Harry's wellbeing when Harry had run off. It seemed that expecting physical retribution every time he did something he thought other people would be angry of was a hard habit to break.

"Harry that was a very brave and stupid thing to do. But I am not angry."

That was a lie, she was inwardly seething about how her nephew had no regard for his own wellbeing, but that was what he needed to hear and it calmed him.

"I sat on its shoulders and I pulled on its ears to distract it until Professor Snape came." Harry blurted in one big breath.

"Then when Professor Snape came, he gained its attention and then froze it, standing, before levitating Potter to the ground and summoning his wand." a deep baritone finished off.

"Severus I left you under strict instructions not to bear weight on that leg. You appear to be disobeying me again." Poppy had snapped back into stern Healer mode as she heard him approach

"My leg is fine, meddlesome woman. The potions you spelled into me whilst I was stunned have done their work." Snape glared at Poppy. As ever it had no effect.

"Potter, have you ever had headaches in Defence class?" Snape continued.

"Yes sir. Nearly every lesson sir." Harry replied surprised. "They go as soon as I leave the room though!" he added quickly upon seeing Poppy's expression.

"Since when has it been that you only tell me of prolonged injuries Harry? Why didn't you say something? You are to tell me of all injuries, was that not clear in our talk before?"

"It was clear Auntie Poppy." Harry said

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Poppy leave the boy alone. You are distressing him. Potter are these headaches the same type as you had at the opening feast?"

"You knew about this Severus? And yet you didn't tell me?"

"Yes Poppy. Potter begged me not to because he wished to see his dorm on the first night and not be stuck in here. A feeling of which I quite understand. Now Potter, answer my question please."

"Yes sir, it's either scar pain and headache, that hurts a lot but only for a brief second or no scar pain but longer headache. But that only ever happens in Defence sir."

"Your scar was bleeding when you fainted in the Charms classroom. What were you doing directly before that?" Snape continued his line of questioning, silencing Poppy with a flick of his wand and ignoring the glare she sent him.

"Nothing really sir. I was thinking about how good it was of Ron to apologise to Hermione and then suddenly I felt really, really angry towards everyone. The pain in my scar was so much I couldn't do anything and my head felt like it was going to explode and I just wanted it to end. I'm sorry for being such a weakling and a burden and a freak sir."

Harry broke down into hysterical sobs and Poppy gathered him up into a fierce hug, glaring pointedly at Snape until he removed the silencing spell.

"Shhh Harry. It's alright. You're not a freak or a burden. I will always love you no matter what. Shh now."

Poppy carried on repeating those words until Harry quietened. When he had, she tucked him in and he fell asleep, exhausted from the crying.

"Severus if you refuse to stay in bed then you will sit on a sofa in my office with that leg up and you will tell me what that interrogation of my nephew was for."

"If you insist Poppy." Snape said resignedly

"I insist."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviews and favourites - I really appreciate them!

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
The christmas holidays were fast approaching and there was a buzz around the whole school. The most excited were the first and second years because a notice had gone up saying they would be allowed a trip to Hogsmeade on the last Saturday of term, in order to have a Christmas party with their housemates before they all left.

Harry was positively overflowing with excitement when the day came. He was going to get chocolate for Ron, a book for Hermione, look in Zonko's for the twins, a magical plant for Neville, something Quidditch related for Oliver Wood... The list went on in his head.

They lined up into four by the big front doors, first years at the front, second years behind. They would be allowed in the village in groups of 5 or more, there would always be a professor nearby, they were to behave and show Hogwarts well and they would be coming back to the castle at six that evening.

Harry and Hermione nodded along to those rules. They were just common sense really. Ron looked a bit annoyed but Hermione reminded him that his brothers hadn't been able to go to Hogsmeade at all until third year and he cheered up remarkably.

Harry couldn't believe quite how great Hogsmeade was. There was a group of him, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville and the grin hadn't left Harry's face all day. They had bought all of their presents by four pm and decided to try the little coffee shop - Madam Puddifoot's. They had been into the Three Broomsticks for lunch with everyone else, which was fun, but it was also great to have their own space to relax.

Butterbeer was, in Harry's opinion, the most delightful thing ever created. It had the texture of cream soda but yet the taste of creamy toffee. It also had a massive froth on the top which gave Harry a white moustache when he drank it! This created an awful lot of laughter every time it happened.

On returning to the castle, the students were told to get a label and on each present write their name and the recipient's name. All the presents would then be wrapped and delivered later that evening, after the Christmas Feast. Each would have their presents on their beds.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stuffed full of turkey, roast potatoes, christmas pudding and mince pies, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up to Gryffindor Tower see what presents they had got from their housemates. They had decided to have their Christmas in the boys' dorm as it was large but yet still small enough to feel homely.

They all had relatively large piles of presents, Ron's being the biggest, but to Harry, anything from schoolfriends was more than he'd had before. They ripped and tore off wrapping paper, whooping in delight at the things they got. Hermione was especially pleased at Harry's book "History of the Magical World" and Harry rather liked Ron's "Quidditch Through the Ages". Ron got predominantly food and Neville got mainly plant care and Herbology books.

Everyone had finished opening their presents and had started to pack up when suddenly Harry noticed another package on his bed.

"Looks like I missed one!" Harry said excitedly

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked

"No-one." Harry replied, turning over the wrapping. He'd been expecting more of this, people wanting to curry favour with the Boy-Who-Lived by buying him gifts, but nearly everything he'd got was from a friend. Besides it defeated the object if they didn't sign it, Harry thought.

"They haven't signed it? How strange. Why don't you open it and see if you can guess from the gift?" Hermione was, as ever, the voice of reason.

Harry nearly tore the note inside in half as he opened the present. It was lying on top of a silvery robe, that appeared to shimmer in the light.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well but do not show it to your family.

The writing was strangely familiar but Harry couldn't quite place why. This person knew his father? And this cloak was his father's? Cool! Harry swung the cloak around his shoulders and gasped. He was just a head!

Just then the Weasley twins stuck their heads round the door.

"Just came..."

"...to say thanks..."

"...to Harry here, for those..."

"...wonderful gift vouchers!" they finished in chorus.

Harry felt a sudden warmth inside him. It felt so good when he could make other people happy by something he'd done, especially if they said they'd liked it.

"You're welcome guys!" Harry's head answered with a grin

George's eyes widened as he took sight of Harry's invisible body.

"Gred?" he started

"Yes O brother of mine?"

"It appears that young Harry here has received an invisibility cloak for Christmas"

Fred scoffed "Oh come on Forge, you'll have to do better than that! No-one is going to fall for that!" Fred turned to look at Harry. "Forge I do believe that young Harry here has received an invisibility cloak for Christmas! This could be our best thing ever! Could we borrow that sometimes Harry?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to share this only thing he had of his father's, but at the same time he'd never been asked to share before, never having had anything.

"Sure." He nodded. "But I want it tonight."

"Of course Harrykins. Now we must be off, we're meeting Katie and Angelina later! See you Harry, Hermione, Ronniekins."

"What do you reckon this castle is like at night?" Harry asked mischievously as the door closed.

"We're not allowed out after curfew Harry. You know what Madame Pomfrey would be like if she caught you." Hermione said

"She wouldn't be able to _see_ him Hermione. That's the whole point!" Ron interrupted

"No Ron. Hermione's right. Auntie Poppy would be really mad if she caught me. I know she wouldn't send me back to the Dursley's now, but I still don't want to cross her."

"She is one scary witch when she wants to be I've heard." Ron agreed "but the castle's just there and you've got an invisibility cloak!"

"Stop it Ron. He's said he doesn't want to, so let him be. You need to clear up all of your paper wrappings anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night however, Harry couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the castle, the long empty corridors, snoozing paintings and the exploring possibilities.

"I'll go and sit in the common room and look out the window." he thought "maybe that will help me sleep."

Unfortunately though, the common room was no better. He sat for a while debating what to do, until his imagination won out over reason and he went to collect his invisibility cloak. Continuing to battle with himself because he knew his Auntie Poppy would not approve of this late night excursion, Harry pulled the cloak over his head and left through the portrait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
Harry wandered through the castle with his feet walking and his mind off in Harry-land. The castle was so different at night, so quiet but yet so alive. It seemed that the ghosts and the paintings had their get-togethers at night, when noone was there to see or disturb them.

He had seen Professor Sprout once, out on patrol, but she had walked past him completely oblivious to his presence. This had made him bolder and more confident to be in the halls, on his own, at midnight.

He rounded another corner and found himself near the library. He must have been completely unaware of his route to have missed so many sets of stairs but here he was. As he had not brought any light with him, he carried on down the corridor. He could see well in the dark thanks to his room being a cupboard for so long. The corridor got narrower and narrower until it was only one person wide. As he explored further down it, he found that it just stretched on and on although it thankfully got no smaller.

He heard a whistling behind him and spun around. There strolling along the corridor was no other than the Headmaster himself. Harry started to panic - the corridor was seemingly empty but he knew that Dumbledore could not get past him, the corridor was too small.

Dumbledore got closer and closer and Harry started to run down the corridor away from him. The corridor continued but suddenly Harry spotted a door. Opening it gently he slipped inside. It was a large room but contained only one thing: a mirror. Still fuelled by adrenaline from his run but no longer scared that he would be found by the Headmaster, Harry approached the mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Harry read out loud to the room. "What on earth does that mean?"

He looked into the mirror, still wearing his cloak and stared at the reflection. It wasn't nothing, as he expected since he was invisible and it wasn't him as in that the mirror could see through his cloak. What it was however was fantastic and Harry sat down on the floor in front of it, still gazing into the glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus often used the narrow pathway beside the Library because it came out near to his office and avoided several sets of stairs. His knees no longer liked stairs, but he'd be blowed if he let anyone know that he was getting arthritis. The symptoms could be relieved but there was still no cure for the ailment itself. He had a position to maintain, people looked up to him and he was still the only one Voldemort feared. If he gave in to this old age thing, then he would lose the respect and the status and the power he had built up over the years.

Especially now Poppy had custody of Harry. Harry needed to be shaped, needed to be guided, needed to be able to give himself up for the greater good when the final battle came. He needed to be there as much as he could in the boy's life and if he told Poppy he was feeling old age, she would be even more reluctant to let him train her nephew. His mind was still as sharp as ever, why did his physical ability matter?

As he brooded on these thoughts, wandering down the corridor, his eyes caught onto something shimmering a little way in front of him. It was the shimmer of something invisible. As Hogwarts Headmaster, he had the power to see everything in the castle, regardless of what concealment it might be under. The tint around the object showed him what said concealment was.

"I wonder..." he thought as he started whistling as he strolled onwards. "Yes! It is!"

Not letting on that he had seen anything amiss, he carried on down the corridor and saw the shimmer start running away from him. Albus followed the running shimmer until it suddenly vanished into the Mirror room. He carried on down the corridor, still whistling, until he was out of earshot and then silenced his footfalls and retraced his steps.

Upon entering the room he was surprised to see Harry hadn't taken his cloak off. He had expected him to drop it as soon as he looked into the mirror. Albus thought he knew what Harry's greatest desire would be: to see his parents. But looking over the boy's shoulder from a safe distance he was shocked. There stood Poppy and Minerva with their arms around him and looks of pride on their faces. Upon closer inspection, Albus could see that the Harry in the mirror had no scar on his forehead either.

Suddenly Harry turned sharply away from the mirror and came face to face with Albus. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Albus knelt down to Harry's level with a grimace.

"Good evening Harry" Dumbledore said

With a look of fear on his face, Harry bolted from the room and sprinted back down the passageway towards the Library. Once there he rested against the wall to catch his breath but then realised he had never taken off his invisibility cloak, so Dumbledore must be able to see through it. It also struck him then why the writing was so familiar - it was Dumbledore's! Dumbledore had given him the cloak!

Hary didn't like the Headmaster, he wanted to send him back to the Dursleys' and wanted to use him in some war or other or so Auntie Poppy said. He wasn't to trust Dumbledore or be alone with him at all. Those rules were easy to follow, Harry had never liked the old wizard especially after that first talk in the Hospital Wing and then learning that it was he who placed him with the Dursleys'.

He was scared of what to do with the cloak now, but he also knew that he couldn't stay here and wait to be caught again. He headed back to his dorm, vowing to himself not to go exploring after hours again and trying to ignore the part of his head telling him it served him right for both breaking the school rules and doing something he knew he shouldn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
Harry was sad that he couldn't ride the Express with Hermione, but at least Ron was still in the castle and Hermione had promised to write. Ron was staying because his parents had gone to Romania to visit his brother Charlie and Harry was staying in the castle for a few days because his aunties had some loose ends to tie up.

Several hours, and many lost games of chess, later Harry was feeling restless. He wanted to run, to jump, to do anything to get the energy he was feeling out of himself. He spotted his Quidditch Captain sat by the fire and he suddenly had it - he could go fly!

"Hi Oliver. I'm going to go flying for a bit. Want to come?" Harry asked. He and Wood had struck up a kind of friendship over flying and this was a fairly common occurrence.

"You know me Harry, never one to miss a flying opportunity!" Wood replied "I think there are a few others around that might like to join in, shall I ask them?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"If we have enough we might even get a mini quidditch game going! Sound like a plan?"

"Brilliant!" Harry's grin was almost splitting his face "Hey Ron do you want to come play Quidditch?" Harry yelled across the room

"Sure Harry, I haven't flown in ages." Ron replied

"I'll meet you on the pitch in ten then. Bring your broom. I'll bring people!" Wood laughed as he left the common room.

Twenty minutes later a quidditch match was going full swing. There were ten people that had come to play and as the noise outside increased, more people came out to see, especially professors. The two teams had been picked in almost primary school style, Wood had picked Harry, Ron, Fred Weasley and Susan Bones and the other captain, a third year Ravenclaw called Kitty Blackpot had picked George Weasley, Bryce Grawpson, Katie Bell and Kalee-Ann McDugal (a Ravenclaw fifth year.)

Madam Hooch had been the first to see the goings on on the Quidditch Pitch and offered her services as referee. Once that had happened just about every other staff member had turned up as well.

"Bryce is a very good seeker." Pomona Sprout said to Minerva. "Only rarely does he miss the snitch."

"Harry's got some talent Pomona" Minerva replied "did you see how he caught the snitch in the last match?"

"Yes he nearly swallowed it - I remember Poppy's face!"

Both women chuckled and then heard a magnified voice "Fred Weasley scores! Ten-love to the Woodchips!"

"Woodchips?" Pomona asked

"Yes I do believe the other is called the Cat Litter." Flitwick butted in with a grin. "So good to see such inter-house co-operation and people trying other positions."

"The Weasley twins playing opposing chasers and Katie Bell trying her hand at beater, well I never." Minerva was looking up at the players, cataloguing their positions. "Your Kitty Blackpot is a pretty good keeper too Filius."

Pomona nodded in approval. "Susan could make a fair chaser too, she would have scored if Wood wasn't so good! We shall have to get her to try out next year."

"Twenty-love to the Woodchips!" Madam Hooch was shouting the scores to the spectators.

The spectators were then treated to a snitch chase bigger than they had ever seen. Both seekers spotted the snitch simultaneously and were neck and neck racing for it. The snitch jumped around everywhere, as if knowing that the seekers were talented and the two boys ducked and dived and rolled, turning corners sharply and having to suddenly change direction in order to keep abreast of it. All of a sudden, Harry dived vertically, Bryce next to him. The crowd held its breath as they got closer and closer to the ground, arms outstretched for the hovering snitch. With his longer arms, Bryce's fingers brushed the top of it, but Harry dived that extra inch and got a hand firmly round it before levelling out his broom, a mere inch from the floor.

The two landed on the grass and were immediately engulfed by a sea of people congratulating them on such a chase or berating them for being so reckless. During the chase, Kalee-Ann had taken the quaffle and, taking advantage of Wood's inattention to the hoops, proceeded to score five times. Thus the final score was 170-50 to the Woodchips.

Upon re-entering the castle, the students headed to the Great Hall to chat about the game and the staff headed to the staff room to do the same over tea and biscuits. They had only just sat down however when they each found an envelope addressed personally to them on their laps.

"Please make yourself available in the Hospital Wing at eleven am tomorrow for your three-yearly check up. If you do not you will not like the repercussions.

Best wishes

Poppy"

Pomona read hers out loud to the room. "I'd forgotten about that. Severus I'm sure she's added in the line about repercussions since last time because of how you avoid them every time!" Snape scowled as everyone else smirked.

"What time is yours, Severus?" Minerva asked

"Two fifteen" he growled in reply

"Accio" Minerva pointed her wand at her colleague's letter and quickly read it. "How did I guess Severus?" she asked with a sly grin "you lied. As luck would have it, mine is at twelve thirty, directly after yours so I shall come meet you in your office at ten past and we can walk up together."

Snape just scowled further. He saw no reason for this torture and Poppy was always telling him he needed to eat more and get more sunlight. He liked his dungeons thankyou very much!

"Well that's settled then." Rolanda Hooch said with a smile "what did you all think about that quidditch match?"

The rest of the afternoon passed in pleasant discussion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus was pacing his office furiously. He had received his summons to the Hospital Wing and was desperately trying to think of a way around it. He had tried stopping them completely before, but had been told that it was written in the charter that only the Head Healer of Hogwarts had the power to do that. The only thing able to change the charter was a unanimous vote by the Board and he didn't have enough influence there.

So he had to present himself at the Hospital Wing at three pm tomorrow to check that he was in a fit state to teach. The fact he didn't actually teach anything seemed a moot point. He had, in fact, an inkling that Poppy might even do a mental assessment of him as well as the physical, especially if the events of last year were anything to go by.

Then there was the arthritis. He knew he could take potions to solve all of the symptoms but the scans would show them in an instant. He had no desire for that inquisition from the stern medi-witch. So potions were out. Healing spells could work, he knew some more peculiar ones that probably wouldn't show up on a normal scan. They weren't as effective, nor did they last long but they were probably his best bet. There would probably be the "you should eat fewer sweets and more healthy food Albus" conversations as usual as well.

Now if only he could get Harry in there at the same time, Poppy would be so besotted by him being injured that she could likely forget about this annoying appointment and he could be off scot free. What could he do? Ah yes, Fluffy would do the trick nicely. He would summon Harry to his office first thing and let him overhear about the Stone, the danger of Voldemort getting it and the traps surrounding it on and beneath the third floor. Then he would leave the rest to the boy's imagination and thrill of danger. Having watched the impromptu quidditch game from his office, he could see that Harry was very like James in that respect. The higher the risk, the better.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was had just sat down to breakfast when the note came.

Harry,

Please come to my office immediately after breakfast.

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, Supreme Muggwump of the Confederation.

"What does he want now?" Harry mumbled to himself. "Ron would you come with me to see Dumbledore please? I'm not allowed to be with him on my own."

"Course Harry. When?"

"Straight after breakfast."

Harry passed the letter to Ron and Ron read it before smirking at all the titles at the end.

"Fancies himself a bit, doesn't he?" Ron laughed

"Yeah. Come on I want to sort some stuff in my dorm before going to that."

As Harry and Ron left, Albus turned to Snape who was sat next to him.

"Severus I need to discuss the protections surrounding the Stone, having Voldemort in the castle changes things. Come to my office with me now."

Snape scowled. "As you wish Headmaster."

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry and Ron climbed the spiral stairs to Dumbledore's Office they could hear raised voices. More specifically Snape's voice and it was angry.

"You knew he was in the castle and yet you still brought that Stone here?"

"Calm yourself my boy, it is well protected. Fluffy is protection enough, but-"

"Fluffy?! That Cerberus on the third floor has a name?" Snape roared

"Well it did come from Hagrid, what do you expect?" Dumbledore sounded amused

"That is irrelevant Albus! The troll?! That was a diversion! A DIVERSION DO YOU HEAR ME? He didn't manage it that time but he will ultimately and then you expect mere traps a first year could get through to protect it? Do you know what would it would be like if the Dark Lord were immortal? There would be no war!" Snape was pacing again, trying to control his temper

"It would have to be an exceedingly clever first year." Dumbledore said

"Or an exceedingly lucky one." Snape retorted "I am going to ask some other professors to add their protections since I think you have set this up as a test of some kind. Good day Albus."

Snape pulled open the door and strode out angrily. He walked straight info Harry and Ron, nearly knocking Harry down the stairs.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled "What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, sir" Harry answered with a look of fear on his face. He had seen that face on his uncle too many times and it never ended well.

"Come in Harry!" came a voice from inside. With a final glare at Harry, Snape swept past them and down the stairs.

"Good morning Harry." Dumbledore said "Thankyou for coming Mr Weasley, you may go."

Harry exchanged a look with Ron. "Please sir, can he stay? I'll only tell him everything anyway."

"Very well, if you wish. I'm very sorry you heard that Harry. Please be assured that everything is being taken care of. How are you finding Hogwarts so far?"

Ten minutes passed in small talk and when the two boys left, Harry was thinking how strange it was to be summoned for that and how there must have been something else behind it. That something, he thought, probably had something to do with the third floor corridor and he wanted to find out what.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Many of you seem to like my Dumbles bashing. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Poppy gets a wee bit annoyed towards the end...

* * *

Harry walked as casually as he could along the corridor. He had never directly broken a specific school rule, unless you counted that time after curfew which he didn't plan on doing again, and now here he was on the third floor in a place he was expressly forbidden to be. It had a sort of thrill about it, Harry thought.

He tried all of the doors and they all opened easily into classrooms, unused offices or store rooms. Until the last one that was. Hermione and him had been scanning their Charms textbooks for a charm to use for their christmas assignment and they had found the unlocking charm in chapter seven.

"Alohamora." Harry said quietly.

As the door swung open, a low growling sounded. Harry was scared stiff but he was a Gryffindor, he reminded himself and this dog was guarding something. Dumbledore had wanted him to overhear that conversation with Snape, so Dumbledore must have wanted him to come here. With that thought firmly in his head he took a step forward. The growling got louder and the three headed dog started to move to its feet. Petrified now that he could see how big the animal was, Harry started shaking. It was then he felt something push into his side from his pocket. He reached in to his pocket to stop it poking him when he remembered what it was - that tennis ball! Hermione had given it to him, saying she could get plenty more at home and it was a great way to exercise by throwing it to each other.

The longer Harry stood there, the lower the growling became as the creature realised that Harry wasn't going to come closer. Still rooted to the spot, Harry absentmindedly started throwing the ball up to himself and catching it, as Hermione had taught him. He heard some excited barks, very different from the threatening growling, come from one of the heads and for some peculiar reason that gave him courage.

"Do you want to play too?" he asked "Bet you're bored aren't you, stuck in here all the time..."

He threw the ball at the middle head which caught it neatly and spat it back out at Harry. It didn't quite reach him so he had to take another step forwards to pick it up. He did so warily, remembering the growls of last time. There were only more excited barks from the outside heads so Harry picked up the ball and threw it at another head, this time catching it as it came back at him.

This game of catch continued on for some time with Harry getting bolder each time he threw and received the ball. Soon all four faces had massive grins and Harry was running around the room, catching and throwing. He had just stopped for breath when he heard someone come clomping along towards them. Fluffy started to growl again, only to stop when he saw Hagrid standing at the open door.

"Hiya Fluffy, girl. I brought ya some meat today. S'chicken, an' a whole 'un at tha'." Hagrid stroked the middle head as he spoke. "Sweet girl aren'tcha? Wouldn't hurt a fly you, dunno why P'fessor Dumbledore is usin' you to guard that Stone of his."

"Hagrid? What's this dog's name? You seem to know her well." Harry asked coming into Hagrid's field of view.

"Blimey 'Arry! Didn't see ya there! She's called Fluffy this one 'ere and she's the sweetest Cerberus you'd ever see. What'cha doin' up 'ere Harry? This is the forbidden Third Floor this is!"

"I... I... I was playing catch with Fluffy, sir." Harry finally came up with.

"There'll be no sirring with me lad, Hagrid's the on'y name I'll ever need!" Hagrid winked at Harry "Catch eh? Bet she enjoyed that, didn't ya girl?"

Fluffy nudged Harry on the leg with a head, she wanted to play ball again! Unfortunately Harry wasn't expecting it and he tripped backwards, whacking the back of his head against the wall with a resounding thud.

Harry lay there dazed for a second before sitting up.

"Ow." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed "you okay?"

"Yeah, got a bid of a headache but that's all."

"You gotta go to the Hospital Wing. Knocks to the head are bad. Bad Fluffy!" Hagrid finished

Hagrid dropped his bag of meat on the floor and quickly carried Harry out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy thought the staff medicals had gone fairly well so far. She had had to threaten to body-bind Severus if he didn't comply but that was to be expected. She was surprised he had turned up at all, let alone at his allotted time, but noticing Minerva's glare, she was fairly sure that the old witch had a fair hand in that!

Around five past three in the afternoon she saw Hagrid carry someone in. It was Albus who was in at that time. He is probably glad of any interruption, she thought as she went to see who her new patient was.

"Harry?! What happened?" Poppy's shock and concern was thick in her voice.

"I tripped and hit my head on the wall."

It was the truth; perhaps not all of it, but that didn't matter to Harry right now. He loved his auntie dearly but she worried about his health so much and he knew this wouldn't go down well.

"Made a righ' thump it did as well." Hagrid added.

Harry winced. Trust Hagrid to make his auntie more concerned. Poppy nodded then waved her wand over Harry's head, peering carefully at the results, the concern and worry now evident in her eyes as well.

"Hmmm there's a fair bit of swelling. That'll need to be monitored to make sure it doesn't get any worse." Poppy mumbled to herself.

"Does your head hurt?" she asked gently

Harry nodded and winced. Poppy, naturally, caught it.

"Lie down and try not to move your head, sweetie. I'll bring you a pain reliever."

As she went past the chair where she had left Albus sitting, she noticed that he had stood up.

"Don't go anywhere Albus I'll be two minutes." she said sternly.

"Why is Professor Dumbledore here?" Harry asked as she came back "Is it because of his knees?"

"Why would it be about his knees Harry? He's here for his three-yearly medical that all staff have to take."

"Oh no reason. He's probably a really busy man, I shouldn't keep him waiting."

"No Harry he can wait. Why did you think it was his knees?" Nothing had come up on her scans for inflammation or joint stress.

"It's just that he winces quite often when kneeling down, or using steps and it looks really painful so I thought he might come to you and ask you to make it better like you always do for me when I hurt."

Poppy was torn. Should she go and confront the old wizard about his lack of disclosure or should she stay with her nephew who was getting more distressed by the minute?

"Harry I will be back very shortly. Try to move your head as little as possible."

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, his panic rising. The look on Poppy's face didn't bode well.

Poppy took a deep breath. "No Harry. You're not in trouble. The Headmaster hadn't told me about his knees so I need to follow it up love."

"I didn't mean to get him in trouble! I thought that was why he was here!"

Harry was almost hyperventilating by the end and Albus couldn't be happier. He knew that Harry must have got that bump from an encounter with Fluffy, likely from running away if that was the only injury the boy had. Just one more level, that was all he needed. Then Poppy would be too involved with her panicking nephew to remember he was supposed to be there and he could leave, scot free.

"Harry, shh! Breathe for me. In and out. In and out. That's my boy. It's not your fault. You weren't to know. But you understand why I have to help him now I know, don't you?"

Harry had calmed his breathing a little and began to nod, but he was stopped by Poppy's hand.

"No moving your head." she said "Not until I've examined it properly at least. Now I want you to take those two potions I brought and rest. I will be back as soon as I can sweetie."

Poppy ruffled her nephew's hair and gave him a kiss before going back to deal with a non-divulging Headmaster.

"Albus! I never said we were finished!" she said as she saw him putting on his robe.

"I'm terribly sorry Poppy. I thought with young Harry being in here you might prefer to postpone."

"Harry is resting under an alert charm. Which means we can continue here." She glared at Dumbledore before softening her voice. "I apologise for being slightly longer than my two minutes but I needed to ascertain exactly what my nephew knew. Now shall we?" Poppy guided Dumbledore back to the chair. "Good."

Poppy's wand went over him a few times in silence before she spoke again.

"I'm going to need you to kneel for this one please Albus. It needs your torso in the correct position."

As Dumbledore stood up, he realised that the effects of all his charms had vanished. They shouldn't have worn off yet but there was no way he would be able to reapply them without the mediwitch knowing now. Also he had to do as she asked or it would look suspicious. He couldn't suppress the grimace as he knelt down and of course Poppy spotted it.

"Albus is there something you're not telling me?" Poppy asked sternly. "You seem to be in quite a lot of pain. Let me check you over again. Maybe I missed something first time."

"Poppy I'm fine. I just knelt on something sharp. It's nothing."

Poppy looked at him sharply. "Are you telling me how to do my job? Now sit back down and let me check on you properly."

"No Poppy that won't be necessary. I think we are done here now." Dumbledore was quite firm.

"WE ARE NOT. DONE." Poppy yelled "SIT. DOWN."

Albus felt a burst of magic throw him into the chair. Poppy's wand was over him in a flash.

"Arthritis. You have SEVERE ARTHRITIS IN YOUR KNEES ALBUS! How long have you kept this from me? How long have you been using borderline ILLEGAL SPELLS to cover this up? Harry asked me if you had come in here because of your knees. He said I always make him feel better so he thought you would come too take the pain away. If you had come earlier Albus, I could have done something. You weren't going to tell me were you? I bet you even set up Harry getting injured at just the right time so that I would be too occupied with him and you could leave before I found out! YOU WILL HAVE NO MORE COMMUNICATION WITH MY NEPHEW IF I HAVE TO GO TO THE MINISTRY TO DO IT! Now get out. Expect a summons to St Mungo's to finish your assessment and I will be sure to tell them to use a magic nullifying spell before anything else. OUT!"

The angry witch made short work of Albus who retreated as fast as his painful knees would allow. Once she had calmed down, she checked on Harry who, to her utter relief, had slept through the entire thing. She made some tea and then flooed Minerva. It was nearly Christmas after all and they had a day of festivities to plan!


	15. Chapter 15

Poppy thought that 25th December 1991 would go down as one of the happiest days she had ever had. She had adopted Harry in March, so this was his first real Christmas.

Poppy was determined to make it a good one, as was Minerva but Minerva had cautioned her friend not to go too overboard and try and make up for ten years of lost Christmases. They were gone and try as Poppy might, she couldn't bring them back.

Thus Poppy's Hogsmeade house was decked throughout with holly and tinsel and other Christmas decorations. There was a tree in the corner of the living room that Harry had decorated himself and his stocking was hung above the fireplace. That was now filled with presents that spilled onto the floor. The sherry that Harry had left on the mantelpiece had been drunk and only the end of the carrot remained. Around the base of the tree were many brightly wrapped presents. Most of them were addressed to Harry but there were several that had Poppy's name on. There was Christmas cake that Harry had brought home from the last time he was at the Weasley's in pride of place in the table. Molly had provided him and Ron with one each and they spent an afternoon in the Burrow kitchen icing and decorating it.

As Poppy looked around, looking to see for anything that was wrong, she saw out of the living room window that it was snowing. They were thick flakes and they were settling fast. She knew that Harry would want to go snowballing later and today she didn't have the heart to deny him. Today was his day and even if he wanted to fly, she would let him.

As she turned back to the kitchen she spotted Harry in front of her.

"You're up early!" she greeted him with a smile.

Upon hearing the voice Harry shot forward into the kitchen and hastily started trying to find ingredients to cook with.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Poppy wasn't sure what Christmases in Surrey had been like for her nephew, but she wasn't expecting that reaction.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be up so early!" Harry seemed genuinely frightened.

"What are you sorry for Harry?" Poppy enquired.

"That I've not cooked breakfast, or cleaned the house, or counted Dudley's presents or started on lunch yet or brought up the whiskey or made myself invisible so you can have a pleasant family Christmas without me reminding you of freaks." Harry blurted out.

Poppy turned off the oven with a flick of her wand.

"You aren't in Little Whinging Harry. You shouldn't have to do chores on Christmas Day. Come here." She gently beckoned him over.

"Look - there's your cake in the middle of the table and there's the tree you decorated. There's a stocking filled with presents here as well but there's only one child in this house. Santa doesn't come to adults, so it must be for you. Also have you looked under the tree? Most of the presents have your name on them! Does that look as if I want to spend Christmas not being reminded of you?"

Harry stood completely still as Poppy showed him how a Christmas morning should be. He was entirely stunned. Presents were never for him. He had never been a boy good enough for a stocking or a visit from Santa. This was all a dream and he would soon be woken up by Aunt Petunia's forceful hand on his cupboard door or Dudley jumping on the stairs. He pinched himself and gasped. It was not a dream!

"It looks like Rudolph might have been here too last night. There's only the end of the carrot left!" Poppy continued.

Poppy sat down in front of the tree and started pulling out presents for Harry. She held out to him one in scarlet paper with flying snitches.

"This is from Auntie Minnie for you."

Harry hesitantly took the parcel and unwrapped it. In it he found a book "Quidditch Through the Ages" and some gloves.

"Ron has this book!" Harry said excitedly. "I've wanted to read it for ages!"

"Remember to thank her when she comes over Harry." Poppy reminded him, a huge grin on her face as she saw Harry's excitement. "This one's from Hagrid I think."

Harry opened the next parcel more eagerly. He could see what the thrill of Christmas was now, why everyone seemed to love it so much! It was exciting opening presents! Kind of like his birthday had been, but bigger in a way.

"It's a photo album" he said, discarding the brown paper wrapping and showing Poppy the leather bound book. "Are these my mum and dad?"

"Yes they are Harry. Hagrid thought you might like some pictures of them to remember them by."

"They're amazing. I've never seen pictures of them before and I don't remember them at all."

"Make sure you tell Hagrid you like them then. He'll be as pleased as anything! Here this next one is from Molly Weasley."

This carried on for an hour or so. Harry's unwrapping got less and less careful and more enthusiastic the more he got into it. He got a basket of treats from the Weasleys along with a Weasley jumper, "The Whys and Wherefores of the Cauldron, A Beginners Guide to Potions" from Severus, a lot of flying gear or books from other Hogwarts staff and new clothes from Poppy. There was soon paper strewn around everywhere in the living room.

"What are those remaining parcels? Are they for you?" Harry asked

"Am I allowed Christmas presents, Harry?" Poppy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, yes you are. Sorry." Harry babbled.

Poppy ignored the apology. It was Christmas Day after all. "Well then, let's see how many books I got this year!" She reached for a parcel and ripped off the wrapping paper with a flourish.

"Typical Severus ." she muttered "I imagine these will come in useful, especially if it snows on Christmas Day." she read aloud for Harry to hear.

"What did he send?" Harry asked

"Bruise paste, swelling reducer and Pepperup potion! He knows both you and me far too well!"

"Open another one!" Harry said excitedly

"Alrighty, which do you think I should open next?" Poppy was very pleased with Harry's excitement.

Harry passed her a blue and gold wrapped up cube. "This one!" he said.

Poppy read the label:  
To Auntie Poppy  
Happy Christmas  
Lots of Love  
Harry x

"You bought me a present? You didn't need to do that." She ruffled his hair with love.

"Made it actually. With help from Professor Flitwick." Harry was bouncing on his heels in anticipation.

Poppy opened the parcel eagerly but carefully. She didn't want to break whatever it was that Harry was so excited about. If Filius was involved it had to be a charmed something. Opening it up, she saw it was a cube glowing a faint green.

"What is it?" she asked. She felt like it was rude to ask such a question, especially when Harry was so excited about it, but she could not tell what it was!

"It's an Indicator. It can tell you anything about a person that can be good, middling or bad. Like their health or mood or things." Harry looked up warily, trying to judge his auntie's reaction, looking for an escape route if she didn't like it. "Professor Flitwick could tell you more." he added.

"Wow Harry, that's really useful! Thanks!" Poppy pulled Harry into a tight hug. "You look as if you have energy to run off, why don't we get dressed and go outside for a bit before Minerva and Severus arrive?"

Harry nodded vigorously and ran up the stairs.

"Such a resilient child." Poppy mumbled to herself "he got so excited about his presents bless him."

She cleared up the paper with a flick of her wand and then went up to her own room to get suitably dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas lunch was a great success. Poppy, unbeknownst to many, was a decent cook and Harry had begged to help until she had let him.

Minerva was particularly complimentary of the decorations of the cake and even Severus grudgingly admitted that "the boy has some of Lily's talent" in decorating.

After lunch Harry took Minerva to see all of his new presents and told her in detail about how he had made the Indicator.

"Have you thanked Minerva for your present yet?" Poppy's voice came from the kitchen

"Thankyou very much for the book and the gloves Auntie Minnie!" Harry quickly said. "They were the first things I opened!"

"I'm glad you like them Harry. You're very welcome." The mischievous look came into her eye again. "There's all this snow around it seems a shame not to use it, don't you think Harry? I think a girls vs boys snowball fight would be just the job right now, don't you?"

"Will Professor Snape mind? He won't give me detention for being bad will he?"

"No Harry. I will make sure that that does not happen. As for him minding, it will do him good. It will do us all good."

Not ten minutes later was there a big non magical snowball fight going on. It soon attracted other Hogsmeade residents to watch as Minerva and Harry were going for it full on. A few spectators were hit by snowballs from Harry by mistake, but instead of being upset, they joined in! This set the rest of the village off and around an hour after the professors and Harry had started their snowball fight, it had mutated into all out war: Hogsmeade boys vs Hogsmeade girls.

When it had finished, at sunset, there was no decisive winner. Both sides claimed the victory in loud voices, Harry no different from the rest. Minerva had conjured a tent in the village centre and on that night, the community became closer. They sat round a camp fire, all together with Harry just another excited kid and it made the perfect end to a perfect Christmas, thought Poppy.


	16. Chapter 16

The new term started in a blaze of excitement for Harry. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about his Christmas. That snowball fight had been wonderful! Poppy had allowed Ron to come to Hogsmeade for a weekend after Christmas and the two boys had spent a lot of time flying and discussing Quidditch, so there was all that to tell as well!

They talked about that and much more besides. Hermione had struggled to adapt to being a muggle again and the rest of her town had ignored her even more now she went to a "talented" boarding school. She had had a nice family Christmas though, she said.

The following day was Saturday and Harry decided to show his friends Fluffy. He had the tennis ball in his pocket and he knew the poor beast must be sad that he hadn't been around.

Sure enough, there were excited barks as Harry opened the door and took out the ball.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione shrieked "this is the forbidden third floor and that is a Cerberus!"

Fluffy growled at the sudden noise and started to stand.

"Hermione quieten down! You're scaring her! She's just bored and likes to play catch."

Harry approached the three headed dog as he spoke and now he put a hand on her left head. He had seen Hagrid do this before to quieten her.

"There girl. See Hermione is just frightened of you. Want to play?" he held out the ball. "Looks like you do! Alright then!"

Harry proceeded to throw the ball at each of the heads, running to catch them again as his friends looked on in awe. Once it landed by Ron's feet.

"Go on!" Harry urged "try it!"

"Ronald you'll kill yourself!" shrieked Hermione again. She had withdrawn to the space as close to the door as she could with her wand out.

Ron glared at her and muttered "know-it-all" under his breath before picking up the ball and throwing it at the middle head. When the three of them finished, half an hour or so later, Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had run as fast as she could towards McGonagall's office. It was down a couple of flights of stairs and she was breathless by the time she reached it.

After banging on the door for what seemed like ages, it was opened by the stern witch.

"Professor, Harry and Ron are in the third floor corridor and they were playing catch with the Cerberus!" Hermione blurted out.

"Miss Granger are you quite well? You are breathless and look rather flushed."

"Yes Professor I'm just not used to running so much, can you help the boys please Professor, that beast is a killer. I don't want to see Harry die!"

Minerva handed Hermione a glass of water laced with Calming Draught. "Drink. Then tell me the whole story. Then I'll see what to do."

Shortly into Hermione's tale, Minerva had realised that there was no real danger to the boys as long as they treated the creature with respect and didn't try to get past it, but she had visited the third floor later on anyway. As she expected, the boys had gone and the Cerberus started growling at her as soon as she opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two school owls landed in front of Harry and Ron that dinner time, each bearing a letter. The boys took them and read, each of their faces showing dread and fear by the time they reached the end.

"Did you get the same as me?" Harry asked Ron

"If it's to go to McGonagall after dinner then yes." Ron replied

"Auntie Minnie is going to skin me alive. Or tell Auntie Poppy - that would be worse."

"How did she find out about us playing catch with Fluffy?" Ron asked

"Hermione." Both answered together.

Later on they headed up a floor to Minerva's office. The closer they got, the more nervous they got. The door was open and Minerva saw them as they approached.

"Come in." she said "would you care for tea? Or would you prefer hot chocolate?"

This confused the boys to no end. She was treating this like a social call, but her letter had explicitly mentioned a Cerberus on the third floor where they were not allowed to be. They just stood dumbly in the doorway.

Minerva sighed. "Alright then, take a seat." She sat down behind her desk, inviting the boys to join her. "You both know you were where you shouldn't have been and you were with a very dangerous creature. Just one of those heads could have killed you before you had chance to open you mouth or raise your wand."

"Fluffy wouldn't harm a fly!" Harry protested.

"Harry be quiet and let me finish. You knew that you were doing wrong and I had a very distraught Miss Granger in here who wanted me to save you. I know that creature respects those who respect it and I am very glad no harm was done, but in future this breaking of rules could have very severe consequences. Tell me why you went there in the first place. I am sure Molly Weasley did not bring up her youngest son so differently to the rest and you are not the rule breaking type Harry. So tell me, why did you do it?"

Both boys stared at the desk in front of them. Eventually Ron mumbled "the ball rolled by my feet and Hermione said not to."

"Not to what?" Minerva asked gently

"Not to throw it, not to join in with my game of catch" Harry answered for his friend. He was a Gryffindor and it had been his idea. He took a deep breath and looked up at his Head of House. "I'd been there before Christmas, I knew Fluffy wouldn't hurt me and I knew she loved to play with the ball. When it landed next to Ron I couldn't catch it so I told him to throw it instead. I knew Fluffy wouldn't hurt us."

"So why was Miss Granger so afraid it would?" Minerva thought she knew the answer to that but she wanted to know if Harry did.

"She was afraid of her." Harry answered promptly. "She only saw Fluffy's bad sides, not that she was a creature with needs of her own."

Minerva was impressed by that answer. He would be good around creatures. She was also impressed by how Harry taken responsibility and because of it was becoming less scared at being summoned here.

"Mr Weasley you may go. If you break any more school rules in such a fashion then there will be consequences and your mother will hear about it, especially if they put your life at risk. Fortunately this one did not. Do not let that go to your head. Magical creatures are dangerous."

"Thankyou Professor" Ron mumbled.

When Ron had gone Minerva turned to Harry.

"That's all well and good, but why did you go in the first place? Tell me it all or I will tell Poppy what you've been up to."

Harry grimaced but he had no choice. If Auntie Poppy found out he'd be grounded to the Hospital Wing for a month whilst she did every check on his physical and mental wellbeing she could. Even then she would be worried that he had been affected in some way.

"Dumbledore obviously wanted me to." Harry started. He told her everything from what he'd overheard to the strange conversation with the Headmaster to his fear and then his peculiar idea to play catch to Hagrid arriving to Fluffy knocking him over.

Minerva listened attentively. He seemed to finish once he had got to the Hospital Wing. Minerva was sure there was more to it than that. If Albus had set up an elaborate plan to get Harry injured then there must have been more to it.

"Did anything happen in the Hospital Wing Harry?" she asked gently.

"Not much." Harry replied "I had a headache and Auntie Poppy gave me some potions before going back to do the Headmaster's medical."

So that was it! Meddlesome fool, she thought. If he was going to play this game with her adopted nephew then she was going to see that he got all the information he needed.

"Did you see what Fluffy was standing on?" Minerva asked

"A trapdoor. She's protecting that stone thing that Professor Snape was talking about isn't she?"

"Correct Harry. Her and other things. Have you ever heard of Nicolas Flamel?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

During the next few weeks, Minerva told Harry everything she thought he might need to know. The history of the Philosopher's Stone, its powers and what she knew of the protections all featured in the lessons she gave Harry in the evenings. No-one, save the Headmaster himself, knew what all of the protections were to keep it safer and Minerva also had a sneaky suspicion that Severus might have added a few other things. He might be the Potions Master but he did have NEWTs in Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Runes as well. If it was anything, he was likely to have added a rune based protection, so she had tutored Harry in basic runes as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was relieved when the bell finally rang to signal the end of their Defence lesson. He had a searing headache again. He had just got to the door when suddenly he gripped his head and groaned.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes. Just a headache." Harry replied through gritted teeth. "It'll go soon."

"It's lunchtime now, do you want to go and ask Madam Pomfrey for a headache potion?" Hermione continued.

"No. It's going now. Thanks Hermione." His auntie in full healer mode was not something he wished to see for just a headache.

Unfortunately, luck had abandoned Harry that day. The three of them had practically walked into Poppy as they made their way to lunch. Only Hermione physically dragging Harry to one side avoided him walking straight into her.

"Sorry Ma'am!" Hermione quickly apologised

"No worries Miss Granger, I should pay more attention to where I'm walking as well!" She turned to Harry who still had a hand firmly pressing on his scar.

"Are you well Harry?" She was trying to treat him like his peers, only helping if he came to her. It took a lot of effort not to simply summon him to the Hospital Wing and run a diagnostic scan but she had promised Minerva that she would attempt to let Harry live his own life.

"Yes Auntie Poppy." His reply was barely more than a whisper and his smile was more of a grimace.

"Then why is your hand pressing your scar as if your life depended on it?" So far, so good. This was how she would treat any student.

Harry shrugged but didn't remove his hand. Hermione answered for him.

"He complained of a headache as we were leaving Defence and just as we got to the door he groaned and clasped his hand to his scar."

Harry glared at Hermione. It was Quidditch practice tonight.

"It's nothing. It's going as it always does." Harry tried to reassure the medi-witch.

"That's not for you to decide Harry. Either you show me that you are fine and remove your hand or we shall continue this discussion in the Hospital Wing." Poppy's tone brooked no argument.

Harry knew he had lost. His auntie had taken on her Healer Pomfrey face and voice. She was in full healer mode. Ignoring the pounding in his ears from the headache he still had, he slowly removed his hand from his scar, watching Poppy's face intently.

Poppy inhaled sharply but "right" was her only response. When she had recovered herself a little she said "Harry will not be in afternoon classes, please could you tell your professors?" Hermione nodded. Ron shared a sympathetic glance with Harry as Poppy continued "Harry. Upstairs. Now."

Poppy ran her wand over her nephew almost as soon as they entered the Hospital Wing.

"Whatever happened in your last lesson has given you serious concussion Harry. If I had not caught you when I did, the consequences could have been a lot worse." Poppy cleaned the dried blood off his scar as she spoke. "You need to tell me when this happens."

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry quietly replied "I just really really want to fly tonight."

"Well how about you drink these and sleep for a bit and then I'll see what you're like before dinner." She handed him two phials. "If you're fit, then I'll let you go to Quidditch practice."

"OK." Harry agreed. He drifted off to sleep shortly after.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Good afternoon Poppy. To what do I owe the pleasure of this afternoon call?" Snape may have done some rather horrendous things but he was always chivalrous and gallant to his female co-workers.

"Good afternoon Severus" she replied. "I wondered if I might ask a favour?" Snape inclined his head, inviting her to go on. "Harry somehow managed to achieve severe concussion today as he was leaving his Defence lesson. His scar also split open and bled for quite a time, judging by the amount dried on his forehead. He cannot stay in those lessons Severus. It gets worse every time and he still doesn't come to me for help."

"Potter getting out of class on medical grounds. Well well. If only I could be so blessed."

"You don't mean that Severus I'm sure."

Snape summoned a crystal tumbler and a bottle of Ogden's Finest and took a deep swig before he spoke again.

"If he had even a sliver of the aptitude for Potions that Lily showed then maybe I wouldn't mind so much, but he is useless. As the rest of the first years are. I assume the favour you are asking is that I teach him Defence as well?"

"Would you Severus?"

"If the boy does have a piece of the Dark Lord inside him do you think I am the best person to be giving him private lessons? Have you forgotten about this?" He bared his left sleeve to show the Dark Mark. Its black branding stood out against his pale skin.

"You are the most qualified to teach him Severus. And I trust you. You will keep him alive and well. Maybe get to know him a little too, you enjoyed that snowball fight at Christmas did you not? You will see Lily in him Severus, she isn't as gone as you might think."

"Come tomorrow evening." Snape stated. "I will have a lesson plan done by then that you can look over before his next scheduled lesson."

"Thankyou Severus. Thankyou."

When Poppy returned to the Hospital Wing Harry was still sleeping but it seemed as if he were in a conversation with someone in a dream. His lips were moving and were forming words. His expression was pleading and she was just about to wake him when he shouted out "I can't do it! Why does it have to be me that saves everyone? I just want to be Harry!"

Harry's shouting woke him up and he sat up, rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. Seeing his auntie by his bed he asked

"Is it nearly dinnertime? Can I go flying?"

"It's half past three Harry. There's still some time yet before dinner!" She ruffled his hair affectionately with a small smile on her face. "What were you dreaming of just now Harry?"

"I had to get Fluffy to move so I could go down the trapdoor. It was a test. Dumbledore and Flamel will be really angry if I don't."

Poppy could tell her nephew was still half asleep. She hadn't got that much information in a while. Especially without leading questions. Since he was being talkative she decided to take advantage before he fell asleep again.

"Why do you need to do that Harry?"

"Need to stop Voldemort being immortal. No-one else will. Has to be me."

"That's not true Harry, there are plenty of trained fighters if he ever should rise again."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "Dumbledore said so. Gotta be me." He fell back asleep after that line, so Poppy couldn't question him any more.

Harry obviously thought he had to save the world. Poppy had done everything she could to give him a normal life. She was not going to stop now! She would write to the Flamels, tell them what was happening and ask them to remove the Stone from the castle.

She looked down at her nephew as he was sleeping. She wondered what types of dreams he was having this time. Remembering her Christmas present she quickly fetched the Indicator and held it over Harry's head. It glowed blue meaning he wasn't unhappy in sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm having massive writer's block on how to end this story at the moment, so any ideas would be most welcome! Hope Snape doesn't scare you all too much at the end of this chapter! Apologies it's so short but I'll make sure to make up for it with a nice long one next!

I don't own the Potter-verse or any of the characters.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Harry did get to go flying that evening. He was sent with stern warnings about headaches and if he ever wished to fly again to come back to the Hospital Wing before he went to bed. This time Harry did as he was told.

Two days later Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Defence. Snape was outside the classroom with a sneer on his face.

"Potter, with me. You will see Granger and Weasley in your next class."

Snape turned without waiting for a response and walked off, forcing Harry to have to follow. Instead of heading to the dungeons, Snape held open the door to a disused classroom, just one floor down.

"In." He commanded shortly.

Harry entered the room, completely confused. Why couldn't he go to defence with the others? What did Snape want?

"Fortunately seventh years have flexible timetables, so we will spend this hour, plus your other Defence periods in here. You will not go into a room where Professor Quirrell is without myself or Professor McGonagall also being there. Do I make myself quite clear?"

Harry's confusion levels rose and clearly showed on his face. "Yes sir, but why not?" He instinctively flinched as he finished that question, Snape did not look pleased. Harry still reacted when big men glowered at him, expecting retribution.

"Because Potter, you and the Dark Lord are linked and he appears to be somewhat connected to Professor Quirrell. That is a curse scar. Only that who cursed it can make it open in such a way as it did yesterday. The longer you spend in his presence, the worse it will get. Thus Poppy has excused you from class Defence lessons on medical grounds and we get the delights of each others company for an extra three hours a week."

"I'm what? What?!" Harry almost shouted

"You heard Potter. Now enough of that, what is the best way to avoid being hit by a spell?"

"Don't be in its way sir."

"Can spells be blocked?"

"Some sir."

"Which cannot?"

"The Unforgivables, sir."

"What happens to you if you are caught using one of these spells?"

"Lifetime in Azkaban, sir."

Snape was impressed. The boy had obviously paid attention in Defence lessons. Why couldn't he do that in Potions? Maybe some of Lily's intelligence had passed down after all.

"Satisfactory Potter. Today we will be examining different types of spells. The four types are what?"

"Charms, jinxes, hexes and curses, sir." Harry promptly replied.

"And the difference between a hex and a curse is?" That was a question normally put to second years.

"Intent sir. I found a book in the library about it and asked Hermione a bit. It's really interesting."

In response, Snape shot a stinging hex at Harry. It hit him straight in the thigh and he yelped.

"You didn't move Potter. Rule one, pay attention to your surroundings. Knowing where everyone and everything is could be the difference between life and death."

Harry nodded, but because of that, missed the next stinging hex that Snape sent. It hit him in the abdomen.

"We have just had this discussion Potter. You getting hit once is bad enough but you getting hit twice? That's a waste of my time. Five points from Gryffindor."

This stinging hex Harry avoided, just, but walked straight into Snape's second one.

"Rule one Potter! Pay attention."

"Yes sir." Harry sidestepped as he was replying.

By the end of the hour Harry was stinging all over but he had learnt to avoid two and sometimes three consecutive spells. He was always hit in the end though and Snape's acerbic comments didn't leave him feeling as if it were any great achievement.

"I do not wish to have to fetch you again Potter. You will come here for every Defence lesson from now on."

"Yes sir. Thankyou for teaching me sir."

Harry left the room to Snape growling. He had seen the man's eyebrow raise almost imperceptibly when he had dodged the third spell that first time and it gave him hope that maybe he hadn't done too badly after all.

Severus had headed back to the dungeons after Harry left. He had an hour off now - NEWT Potions were two hour sessions. They weren't as easy to retimetable as he made out but Snape would do almost anything Poppy asked of him, especially if it contained her green eyed, raven haired nephew.

He summoned some coffee from a house elf, strong, black and bitter as he thought about that Defence lesson he had just given. Potter not only knew the answers to questions on the first year and second year course but with enough insults to incite a need to prove himself he had managed to evade three consecutive spells! That was OWL or even NEWT level evasion, although by then many tended to prefer magical way of not being hit. Sadly, Harry's upbringing probably had a fair bit to do with his agility, but no-one could change the past and that agility could just save his life one day and he'd be glad of it.

The boy seemed enthusiastic about Defence, like he was with Potions at that age, and a natural too. Slowly Severus was coming to terms with the fact that although Harry may look like James Potter, he was actually much more Lily. A little part of the guilt and loss that he had felt for the last ten years went away at that point and it caused a slight smile to break out.

Severus reheated his coffee and sat down with his latest Potions Journal, still smiling slightly.


	19. Chapter 19

_Healer Pomfrey,_

Thankyou for contacting me. I had my doubts that Albus could protect the Stone better than the goblins but since the vault it was in was broken into the day after Albus had had it removed, I left him to it. I see now that that was either luck on his part or he orchestrated that break-in to reassure me.

Albus appears to have either lost his common sense or be playing a very dangerous game with an item that, in the wrong hands, could be extremely bad for us all. Telling a group of children not go near something is the best way to get them there - we all know that.

I think this reaction from your nephew was what he was aiming for. I will not be upset with Harry for not going after the Stone, rather I would be upset with him if he did. It is not a thing that an eleven year old should handle.

Be rest assured I will give Albus a piece of my mind when I come to the castle to retrieve the Stone. I no longer see him as adequate to guard it. Unfortunately I am in the midst of a rather complicated brewing procedure and so I cannot come for another six days. I hope you can keep the Stone and the students safe until then.

If you could pass on the enclosed letter to Severus Snape, I would be most appreciative.

Regards

Nicolas Flamel  
Alchemy Master

Poppy read the letter three times. It was almost as good as she could get. She would tell Harry about what Flamel had said when she next saw him. The Master Alchemist must have also taken the points about Voldemort being in the castle to heart if he had written to Severus, another good thing.

Seeing as she had no patients currently and she was fairly sure that Severus was free now, she would go and see him, give him his letter and discuss the best ways of keeping the school intact over the next week.

xxxxxxxx

Severus heard a knock on his office door.

"Why does no-one ever realise that a locked door means no entry?" he muttered to himself before getting up to berate the student who had disturbed him. It had to be a Slytherin, no-one else would dare.

He pulled open the door with his finest scowl on his face. "Don't you understand the concept of office hours?" he snapped.

"Since when have you had office hours Severus?" The amusement in Poppy's voice matched that on her face. "I didn't think you cared for anyone who wasn't a Potions genius?" The smirk that followed that comment was almost audible.

Severus turned bright red. Normally his colleagues flooed him, not knocked on his door!

"I am Slytherin Head of House, I am perfectly allowed to let my students ask me questions." Snape retorted with a glare. He stood to one side and allowed Poppy to enter. "What do you want from me this time? Has the golden boy complained about me?"

Poppy chuckled. "Honestly Severus why must you always think the worst of everything? I just came for a chat, and while it involves Harry, he has had nothing but good things to say about his lessons with you."

"Why did you have to knock on my office door then? Why didn't you floo?" Severus's irritation didn't seem to be waning.

"I did not wish to trust carrying these letters through the floo. Are you alright Severus? You're not normally this irritable for so long."

Severus's eyes caught Poppy's hand going to her robes as if she was just dying to get out her wand and cast a diagnostic on him.

"Apologies Poppy. Marking work from incompetent students can do that. Would you care to come through to my quarters for tea?" His voice and posture was apologetic. He may be feeling irritable and slightly under the weather but he'd be damned if he let the mothering medi-witch know that.

"That would be lovely Severus, thankyou."

Sat in his living room watching him pour out the tea gave Poppy some more time to visually examine him. His face was flushed and his eyes bright.

"Severus you don't look well. May I check on you?"

"Poppy, it's just stress from marking. It happens quite often. Let's have our tea and discuss what you wanted."

Poppy sighed. "Very well Severus, if you insist. You know of Harry's nightmare and that I sent a letter to Nicolas Flamel because of it. He sent me one back today, well two actually and he asked me to pass this on to you." She passed him both her letter and the one addressed to him.

Severus quickly scanned the covering letter to Poppy and then opened his own. There were grunts of approval and a few of surprise as he read. Towards the end Severus let out a burst of laughter.

"Well? What does he say?"

"He agrees that the Headmaster probably brought the Stone into the castle when he realised Quirrell was more than he appeared and the boy-who-lived would be starting; whether to draw out the Dark Lord, to test Harry or both he is unsure. He also thinks that the Stone should be removed at the earliest opportunity but neither Quirrell nor Albus told. Then when he comes to collect it to find it "not there" he has even more grounds to berate Albus for his incomptence! I'm sure only the Headmaster's mentor would get away with that!"

"That's all well and good Severus, but do you know what's actually guarding the Stone? I also demand that you take an emergency portkey with you."

Poppy knew that Severus would make sure it was he who retrieved the stone, whether she allowed him or denied him. It was an argument she could not win - she knew the man too well, but she could at least protect him that much.

The two glared at each other for several long moments, each daring the other to defy them, before Snape spoke again.

"Well there's the Cerberus, Devil's Snare, a room full of flying, attacking keys that you have to find exactly the right one of, a giant sized chessboard with animate pieces, a troll, a potions puzzle, a rune maze and then the Mirror of Erised. I think that's the lot."

"Severus how do you know all that?" Poppy was shocked.

"Well my memory isn't that bad and I had the same idea as Master Flamel. Remove the Stone and don't tell anyone. Yesterday wasn't far enough ago for me to forget yet!"

"You went on your own? Without knowing what was there or telling anyone?"

"A first year could have got past those defences Poppy, we all know who Albus set them up for. The runes and potions puzzle might have slowed any first year down but I doubt there would be fewer than three going if they had heard anything about it being stolen - Albus leaving for an emergency in the Ministry would set the alarm bells ringing of a certain Miss Granger don't you think?"

Poppy was quietly seething as Severus set out his case for why he had not told anyone he was going. She was annoyed at the lack of concern Severus showed to his own welfare but the majority of her ire was directed at a certain aged, bearded wizard who had set up this ruse of "protection" just to test her nephew.

"I take it it you were successful then?" she asked.

"Indeed. It is currently very well warded in the top drawer of my desk. Only I may pick it up."

"Show me." That wasn't a request.

Severus got up, a little too fast, and had to steady himself on his chair for a second before moving on. Poppy obviously noticed but decided to keep quiet.

The Stone was a glorious ruby red colour and had flecks of pink visible throughout the translucent gem.

Poppy was speechless at its beauty. "May I use your floo? I think Minerva should see this. We have been asked to keep the castle safe until Master Flamel can come, she needs to know everything."

"Of course Poppy. I shall go and make some more tea."

Privately Severus was glad of an excuse to move rooms so that he could clear the tickle in his throat. Damn having such a cold spring. A pepper-up would clear everything up but that would be a dead giveaway that he wasn't feeling right and Poppy would pounce on that more than she had already. He'd faced the Dark Lord in a worse condition than this, he could handle the meddlesome medi-witch.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva had just finished her lesson when she was notified of an incoming floo call. That it was Poppy calling from Severus's floo meant only that the conversation would be Harry or Severus. As it was she was right on both counts.

"Good afternoon Poppy. Would you care to come through?"

"I would rather you come here if you don't mind Minerva. I have some sensitive business to discuss that the floo is not suitable for."

Minerva was in Snape's quarters ten seconds later. Poppy took advantage of Snape's continued absence to let her friend know about her worries.

"I wrote to Nicolas Flamel and have been discussing his response with Severus. Severus has already collected the Stone and it is much more protected now than it was by Albus. However I'm sure Severus has come down with something but he maintains it's just stress from marking and being his obstinate self he won't tell me anything. I wondered if you might try?"

"Of course Poppy. Although I doubt I'll have much more success."

Just then Snape re-entered carrying a tea tray. As they sat down Minerva noticed Poppy place a little cube on the table. It was glowing an ominous orange, almost red.

"Good afternoon Severus," Minerva greeted him. She would bet a lot of money that Poppy's Indicator was currently showing Severus's health.

"The stone is no longer in danger. It is warded so that only I can touch it. Neither the Dark Lord nor the Headmaster knows about this and Flamel will be in in six days to get it. Since you are Deputy Head, Poppy wished for you to know all the facts."

"Thankyou Severus. I take it you wish us to depart now that we all know?"

This made Severus look up in shock. That had to be a trap. Poppy was also eyeing the Scottish witch curiously. There was an awkward pause.

"Not at all Minerva, will you stay for tea?" Severus said eventually.

"Gladly."

Minerva took her cup from Severus and drank deeply. Severus knew how to make tea, she had always thought. She was startled by a deep coughing. Seeing a choking Severus she cast the airway relief spell and was treated to a look of gratitude from the dour man. The cube however was now glowing a deep red.

"Severus I think you could do with a glass of water. That airway spell isn't the most pleasant on the throat." Minerva said pointedly.

In the kitchen she turned to him. "What is the matter with you? Both of us can see you're not well and you can't have failed to miss Poppy's Indicator on the table. It doesn't take a genius to work out what deep red means. Pull yourself together Severus and just tell her or you'll find yourself on the receiving end of two witches' wands. You know Poppy always gets what she wants in the end, it's just a matter of how she achieves that end. Now drink." She handed him a glass with a glare.

The cube was fluctuating between red and orange when they returned.

"Poppy I believe Severus has some things he wants to tell you." Minerva glared at the younger wizard.

"I've got a cough from it being such a bloody cold spring. Accio Pepper-Up," he downed the vial in one. "Happy now?"

"Well considering that my Indicator is still glowing orange I would have to say no. Sit and do not move."

A glare and a drawn wand from Minerva made Severus wary so for once he did as he was told.

"Honestly Poppy, this is really not necessary for a cold that I have just taken Pepper-Up for."

"Severus Snape you do not care about your own health and well-being nearly enough. If this is what being a spy does to you I will make sure you stop as soon as I can. For now you have a chest infection which could lead to pneumonia, not "just a cold." Go to bed or I will levitate you through the halls on a stretcher. The choice is yours."

Minerva couldn't help but see traces of herself in that lecture and was smiling slightly by the end.

"It will go away on its own or with Pepper-Up Poppy. It has before and this time will be no different."

That was the wrong thing to say. Poppy fairly dragged him into his bedroom and stuck him to his bed. Lying flat on his back and unable to move a muscle he could do nothing as Poppy ran her wand expertly over his body. His glares were doing no good either and Minerva had silenced him the instant he had tried to protest.

"Let Poppy do her job Severus. I did warn you," was what she had said to him.

"You haven't done yourself too much damage Severus, although that's not to say you wouldn't have done. You need a lung repair potion and rest but you should be as good as new in a few days." She cancelled the spells but stood still blocking the door. "You do not have to stay in bed and fortunately it is Friday so you have no lessons. You are not to do anything strenuous this weekend - do you understand? No unnecessary walking and certainly no running or apparating."

"I am not a student Poppy" he snapped back. "I do not require you to tell me what I can and can't do. However" he held up a hand to placate the angry witches in front of him "if this gets me out of having to write lesson plans for Monday morning then I will acquiesce. Now, are you two satisfied?"

"Perfectly Severus, get well soon. We wouldn't want to disturb your rest!" Minerva smirked and Poppy smiled. "We shall leave by the floo. I imagine Poppy will be down to see you again tomorrow."

"Yes until tomorrow Severus. I shall send you a lung potion later - drink it!"

As the whoosh of the floo made sure the two witches had gone, Serverus let out a genuine smile. He had an entire weekend now to do with as he liked and providing neither of those two witches found out it could be anything at all. Knowing him it would probably be brewing.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** I'm so sorry about the slowness of this update. Life got a little hectic. I should be able to update weekly now I think.

Thankyou to everyone who takes the time to review. I read every single one of them. I just wanted to point out a few of my favourites here:

Ann Jinn chapter 19 "He may not be a student, but gosh, typical man." _I'm glad you agree! This made me chuckle._

magitech chapter 19 "I see Snape needs to learn "Never get you Healer mad at you" " _One of life's lessons we should all learn I think!_

Ann Jinn chapter 17 "I just love this story. This is how it should have been in the canon" _Just wow. That's an honour of the highest order. Thankyou, I hope the end of the story doesn't disappoint._

There aren't that many chapters left in this story, maybe 4 or so. Now without further ado I give you... Chapter 20! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. There were a few hours before dinner yet and it being a Saturday they had no lessons. Of course that did not stop Hermione from working. Their end of year exams were still 4 weeks away and yet she was working feverishly, complaining that she hadn't started revising early enough. She had tried to rope Ron and Harry in as well but they were having none of it and were currently involved in a rather brutal game of wizards chess.

"Hey Ron, I think Hermione working so hard is a good thing." Harry said as he attacked one of Ron's pawns.

"Yeah, we can ask her for all the answers to everything," he replied, thinking about his own move. He still hadn't completely got over his jealousy of her.

"I was more thinking that no-one wants to come near her when she's like this. Keeps people out of my hair." He grinned at her as Hermione threw her pen at him. She used quills for work, but she still much preferred the muggle stationery.

"Hey don't you like everyone running around you?" Ron was trying to lightly tease his friend but he had the tact of a bull in a china shop. "Would you rather be some nameless, faceless stranger? No money, no fame, at the bottom of the pile?" Seeing Harry's face he added "I was joking mate. Check."

Harry was embarrassed that his reaction had shown, but Ron had hit it exactly. All he wanted was to make his Auntie Poppy proud. He didn't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't want the fame. The money was nice but he'd never had any before he was adopted; he didn't need it. He knew his Auntie Poppy loved him unconditionally and would never send him away and that was all that mattered to him. She wasn't his mum but she was the next best thing.

Harry looked back at the chessboard but before he could focus on his next move his head shot up to a gasp from Hermione.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry queried. She was looking at him strangely.

"Something Ron just said. Oh my god. He knows... He knows."

"Hermione you're making no sense. Explain what Ron said and who knows what."

"You remember earlier at Hagrid's we were discussing Fluffy?"

"Mmm..."

"Which moved onto discussions of other beasts and how to calm them?"

"Yes... Hagrid said he'd won a dragon egg playing cards but Dumbledore hadn't allowed him to keep it so he had given it to Charlie Weasley."

"Yes but who just happens to have dragons' eggs on them? They're not common." Hermione's eyes were lighting up as she spoke.

"No they're not." Ron agreed. "Charlie was talking about it to Mum and Dad. Norwegian Ridgebacks are especially rare. He was really excited about raising one."

"So?" Harry was lost.

"A stranger turns up in a pub in Hogsmeade with a rare dragon egg on the same day that Hagrid, a half giant with an unhealthy love of dangerous creatures, is also there. This stranger happens to buy Hagrid drinks and then tell him he could win the dragon egg in a game of cards. It's well known that the thing Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon. He is talkative when he's had something to drink and will talk about creatures all day - the more dangerous the better. A three headed dog would be of interest to someone who has a rare dragon egg, surely? If Hagrid slipped with that bit of information about calming Fluffy to us, it's almost certain that he told whoever he met in that pub as well."

"You made that conclusion from the comment about my fame? How on earth did your brain make that connection? You scare me sometimes Hermione!" Harry smiled slightly, trying to make light of a conversation he didn't understand.

"Harry don't you see? The nameless, faceless part. Who, other than you, would want to completely cover up who they were? Or perhaps who they were working for?"

Surprisingly it was Ron who caught on first.

"You mean Hagrid might have told one of You-Know-Who's followers how to get past Fluffy? What good would that do? You-Know-Who is dead."

"Hagrid himself said that Voldemort being gone is codswallop." Harry countered. "Fluffy guards the Philosopher's Stone and if Voldemort knows how to get past Fluffy he could become immortal. We need to get the stone first."

"Tonight?" Ron asked

"No we'll need a plan first. There will probably be other things protecting the stone, enchantments, puzzles that sort of thing," Hermione said.

The three sat down to plan their adventure, both chess game and work forgotten and the remaining hour before dinner, plus the time afterwards until curfew passed quickly.

However later that night, Harry couldn't sleep. He felt like this was supposed to happen, like it was set up some way and he just couldn't shake the feeling. He remembered his nightmare and the overheard meeting. He didn't want to play the hero, he realised. When he told the other two about his feelings the following morning they didn't believe him. He could see that both were excited at the prospect of adventure. When the feeling persisted all day he went to the one person he knew would listen and help. One person he now knew would keep him safe if he let her - Auntie Poppy.

xxxxxxx

Poppy had had a rather delightful evening. Her last patient had been discharged at dinnertime so she had decided to accept Minerva's offering of a late supper. Naturally the Healer had set entry alert wards on the Hospital Wing doors before she left but she had not been bothered at all. The two friends had shared stories of their youth, of Hogwarts' latest pranks and consequences and of the Potters. They sat round the fire in Minerva's quarters, opened some butterbeer and generally had a good old natter, something neither of them had managed in a while.

Poppy had returned late to her quarters, certainly after curfew, and she was just sorting herself out for the following day when the wards alerted her to someone entering her domain. She retied her apron and went out to deal with whatever dormitory mischief had happened.

What she did not expect was Harry, stood in just his pyjamas with bare feet, looking scared. When she saw him start to shiver she summoned him a dressing gown and slippers and commanded that he wear them.

She led her nephew into her living room and sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Did you have a bad dream Harry?" she asked gently.

Harry shook his head.

"What is it then sweetie?"

No answer.

Poppy held her arms out. "Come here," she said.

Harry snuggled into his Auntie's embrace. He was right to come here. She would sort everything. He relaxed more as Poppy pushed a mug of hot chocolate into his hand.

After he had taken a few swallows Poppy tried again.

"Why are you up so late Harry? It's the middle of the night."

"Couldn't sleep. It's not right. It's too obvious." Harry mumbled.

"What's not right?" Poppy kept in the low soothing tone that she knew calmed him.

"The Stone, the dragon, Hagrid. I can't save it; I'm only eleven! Why does it have to be me? What if Ron or Hermione get hurt?"

"Harry the Stone is safe. Severus removed it from where Albus had put it. Nobody but him can touch it. Not even Voldemort. It's safe. You don't have to do anything. I can heal your friends if they are hurt. You only have to tell me."

Poppy kept repeating that he was safe, that his friends were safe and that the Stone was safe until he fell asleep. She sat with his head on her lap for sometime just watching his deep steady breathing. She must have fallen asleep herself as well at some point as when she next looked it was getting light outside.

Carefully laying her nephew down on the sofa, she got up and smoothed the creases from her robe and apron with a flick of her wand. A second flick had the sofa transfigured into a bed and a third had Harry underneath the quilt. She did not want to leave him, but she needed some advice and did not want to wake him by using the floo or inviting anyone over.

Hence she found herself, for the second time in twelve hours, heading towards Minerva's quarters.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm shocked I'm over 13,000 views for this story! I will re-iterate what others have said though, if you don't like it, don't read it. Marshmallows are tasty when toasted.

**SlightlyOddPerson** I like cliffhangers :D but you just wait, the cliffy to end all cliffies is coming up in a few chapters time! I went looking for PP/HP fics and couldn't find many at all, so I decided to write this one! I'm really pleased you're enjoying it.

**Ann Jinn **Thankyou.

**RangerManaInSnuggieWar **Harry won't go through the traps and he has responsible adults in his life now. He'll stay safe. :)

**magitech** Thanks. It seemed to me that the Harry in this story wouldn't want to run off, he's finally got a parent figure, why wouldn't he ask her?

Now on with the show. There's a new character introduced in this chapter - let me know what you think of him!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Albus was surrounded by parchment and books. They were books on magical guardianship, books on blood bonds, books on orphans. None of them were giving him what he was looking for, there was not even a loophole he could use. He may have said that he wasn't going to interfere with Harry's bringing up, but that didn't mean he couldn't _look_ for ways around the adoption and with enough hints and careful prodding he was sure that he could get the Poppy to make the decision "herself".

With the school year nearly at its end he had several other things requiring his time as well, although he had given most of the parchmentwork to his deputy to contend with.

He was just getting up to refill his lemon drops when two owls landed on his desk. Sighing, he sat down again and took the letters, his initial idea to forward them to Minerva scuppered when he saw one addressed to the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot and the other written in a familiar hand.

He broke the Ministry seal and quickly read the contents before summoning his plum robes and touching a portkey, leaving the other letter unopened.

Thirty minutes later, Nicolas Flamel stepped gracefully through the floo into the Headmaster's Office and found it empty. A quick glance onto the desk told him everything he needed to know. He cast his patronus, a griffin, and sent it out of the window before flooing to the Hospital Wing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva knew that the Headmaster had left the castle. She had felt the wards shift when he had portkeyed out. Now she was confronted with two of her first year Gryffindors demanding to see him.

"Professor Dumbledore is not here," she repeated. "Can I help?"

Ron shook his head and started to leave. They would just have to recover the Stone themselves. When he had done that, when he had saved the school, when he had fought a Death Eater, he wouldn't be overshadowed by his brothers, his parents would take note of him and the whole wizarding world would love him. People would say "Ron Weasley saved us" or "I want to be like Ron Weasley. He's really brave." Or perhaps even "Ron Weasley's my saviour."

He was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he missed Hermione blurt out "Voldemort's going to steal the Stone!"

Minerva set down her quill and looked Hermione directly in the eye.

"Miss Granger. I know you are friends with Harry and I know he has probably told you everything I have told him. However, the Stone is safe. Please do not feel as if you have to protect it. Voldemort will not get it, I can assure you."

"Thankyou Professor" Hermione managed to say before Ron practically dragged her from the room.

They gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole. "Tell Dumbledore you said. What part of that was tell McGonagall? What did you do that for?" Ron was almost shouting.

"You heard her Ronald. The Stone is perfectly safe."

"Why has she been training Harry then? What was all that for?"

"Oh Ron I don't know. McGonagall loves Harry as her own and Harry calls her Auntie. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt him. If she says it's safe, it's safe."

Ron couldn't let go of his dreams that easily. No adventure, no fame. In his eyes he was going to save the Wizarding World.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Flamel entered Poppy's office, noticing as he brushed down his robes that she was busy with some patients. He conjured a tea set and calmly waited.

"Master Flamel, how good of you to come!" Poppy shook the offered hand warmly. "Severus is teaching at the moment but I believe he will be free shortly."

"Such a greeting I have not experienced in quite sometime Healer Pomfrey! Thankyou for your welcome. I took the privilege of making some tea, would you care to join me?"

"Of course Master Flamel. Thankyou."

"Nicolas."

"Poppy."

The two chattered away over their tea until Poppy heard the pounding of feet in the halls and the chatter and laughter of the students, meaning that a class had just ended.

"Shall we see if Severus is free?" enquired Poppy.

"That would be excellent. Albus does not know I am here as he left for an emergency meeting in the Ministry without reading my letter. I would like to keep it that way until we have discussed this fully amongst ourselves."

"We can floo directly to Severus's quarters. Do you mind if I invite Minerva McGonagall as well? She knows everything that is going on here."

"If you think she could add something, then invite her along certainly."

"Thankyou Nicolas, I shall just floo her and tell her to meet us in Severus's quarters."

"No need," the old wizard replied. He placed his hand on the office wall and shortly nodded his head in approval. "She will be waiting for us there."

"What did you do?" asked Poppy, astonished.

"I merely asked the castle to lead your colleague to Master Snape's quarters. No doubt she will be wondering why she is there now."

Poppy's mind reeled at the scope of the thing this man had stated so calmly. He didn't seem to think that asking requests of the castle was surprising. When a full minute had gone by with Poppy still speechless, Nicolas walked over to the fireplace and shouted "Severus Snape's quarters" into the green flames. Poppy could do nothing but follow on.

Minerva was indeed waiting for them. She was getting rather curious. Not five minutes ago another door had appeared in her office and she had got the idea that she was meant to go through it. Now here she was, in Severus Snape's living room with neither of them any idea why she was there. Then the floo flared green and out stepped a very old wizard.

Severus was on one knee in an instant. This was supposedly the greatest alchemist of all time.

"Good afternoon Master Snape, Mistress McGonagall" Nicolas said when he had brushed the soot off his robes.

"Master Flamel. Such an honour it is to meet you sir."

Nicolas winked at Minerva as he surveyed the man treating him reverently.

"I'm not as young as I once was so I can't come down to meet you. You'll have to get up to meet me, I can't do much meeting on your knees. Or is this a new trend that I'm not aware of?"

Severus blushed bright red as he hurriedly stood up and Minerva had to suppress a smirk. No-one could usually tease the dour Slytherin Head.

"So now we're all stood, let's sit. It's about time for scones I think, yes."

No sooner had the words come from his mouth than a full cream tea for four had appeared on the living room table.

"Now if Poppy has managed to get her brain rebooted after seeing me talk to the castle, she should be here any moment and then we can get down to business. Philosopher's Stone discussion always goes better with tea and scones I've found."

The corners of Minerva's mouth twitched up. She liked this man. She took her tea from him just as the floo flared green again to admit Poppy.

xxxxxxxxx

"That was an excellent discussion and a very pleasant tea! I shall make sure to thank the house elves later. Now I must excuse myself unfortunately, I can be sure Albus will be in his office this time and we can enact the plan."

"How can you be so sure? Catching Albus is always a challenge." Minerva said to nods from Poppy and Severus.

"Ah, but you are not his mentor." Nicolas said mischievously. "I sent him a patronus message when I realised he had not read my first letter and told him that if he didn't want to annoy me more he would be in his office at five tonight. He'll be there. He won't have forgotten the last time I got annoyed with him."

"What did you do?" asked Poppy

"It's never wise to annoy an alchemist. Or a potioneer. Wouldn't you agree Severus?" His tone carried a large amount of humour and mischief and caused Severus to burst out laughing.

"You did that to the Headmaster?"

"Certainly." Nicolas said pleasantly "It served him right and he won't likely forget it in a rush either. Now I must be off, mustn't be late to my own meeting now must I?" He was gone in a rush of green flames.

"Severus what on earth was that all about?" Minerva asked hotly.

"A potioneer's favourite prank. You slip a little bit into someone's food or onto their skin and they suddenly get an extreme urge to eat that and only that. It is non-lethal but not always pleasant on the victim. The item can be anything at all and can last for up to a month. I'm not sure I even want to think what Master Flamel used!"

"Have you ever used it Severus?" Poppy queried.

"It's unofficially part of a Potion Master's training. Of course I have. It's perfectly safe!" Snape was smirking.

"Could you detect it beforehand?"

"Do you take me for an amateur? Of course it's undetectable. It's untreatable too. Hence why Nicolas knew that our dear Headmaster would be in his office. I can imagine seeing the Headmaster eating only trees for a month would see him in your care more than he - and certainly his pride - would like, Poppy!"

"Trees?!" Minerva and Poppy gasped simultaneously.

"That's the usual one but I imagine Nicolas would be much more creative." Snape smirked again.

"Well I hope you never use it on any person here Severus." Poppy admonished sharply. "You know the effects of such a thing."

The smirk vanished of the Potion Master's face. "Yes. Now, I have essays to mark so if you could leave me to it I would be most appreciative." He pulled a stack of parchments towards him and uncapped his red ink bottle ignoring that he still had visitors. The two witches took their leave swiftly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs in Dumbledore's office, Nicolas was also reminding his apprentice about said potion and the effects thereof.

"Do you recognise this vial Albus?" Nicolas said.

"Yes sir" replied Albus.

"Need I remind you what's in it Albus?"

"No sir."

"Do you remember what happened last time you annoyed me by repeatedly disobeying me Albus?"

"Yes sir."

"Right. So now we will fetch my Stone. Since you didn't think it necessary enough to read the letter from your mentor, I shall come with you and fetch it myself. You will take me there. Now." Nicolas's eyes were brimming with anger.

"Nicolas. Please sir. It is safe here." He still needed it to draw out the Dark Lord and hopefully, Harry.

"Bloody hell Albus, that's my property! Are you trying to deny me something that is mine? Do you have other reasons for wanting it in your castle? Was it just chance that Gringotts was broken into the day after you had taken the Stone or were you playing on my age and status to convince me? I will have my Philosopher's Stone and you will either give it to me or taste the delights of hippogriff dung and sawdust again. I will have you gnawing on the very table and chairs you are using. Every hour of every day. Even your bed. You will get no sleep. You will get no rest. There is no cure. Do I make myself quite clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Is there any ambiguity in what I have said?"

"No sir."

"Excellent. Lead on."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like Nicholas :D

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Muggwump, Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts was not a happy man. At all. All his plans, the decade of work he had done, it was all unravelling around him. He was taking Flamel to the Stone through one of the secret passages only he knew about. It would lead them straight to the Mirror room, but he had keyed it to only his magical signature. He wanted Harry to have to try the challenges and a weakened Voldemort would be more easily defeated.

"To get the Stone, your greatest desire must be to get it, but not use it. Quite a genius idea, don't you think?" Albus tried for conversation.

"For a wizard such as you, I'd expect nothing less. However having only one protection seems a little blasé, even for you Albus."

"Oh there are others. Each professor had a hand in protecting it. Only two were told the full story as to what they were guarding however - Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

"You'd better not be lying Albus. You know my skills in the mind arts." Nicolas was very matter of fact.

"This is the truth sir." Albus spoke to the floor, his chest muffling the words slightly as he spoke.

"Look at me Albus."

The blue eyes of the Hogwarts Headmaster had lost their twinkle but seemed to move of their own accord up to look into the brown ones of his mentor. When Nicolas was sure he had his apprentice's full attention he continued.

"You will show me all of your protections. From start to finish. Maybe then you might avoid my more ...creative punishments."

This man may be 665 years old, which was four and a bit times older than the Headmaster himself, but Albus knew he would be beaten in anything he tried. Nicolas was a better dueller, a better occlumems and legilimens and he was his mentor. In short Albus didn't have a leg to stand on.

With a sigh he changed his path towards the third floor corridor. "Yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"If only Harry had come with us," hissed Ron as they avoided Filch for what seemed like the twentieth time. "He could have at least left us his invisibility cloak."

"Hush Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Do you want to get found on the forbidden third floor corridor?"

"Who's going to find us Hermione? Everyone's at dinner."

If looks could kill... Well Ron Weasley would be less than a smudge on the carpet. Combined with the beads of sweat over Hermione's face and tenseness of her body it was a sight to behold.

"Not everybody's life revolves around food" she snapped. "Let's just get this thing and get back. Alohamora."

As Hermione went to push the door open, with Ron close behind her, she heard heated voices coming from behind the door. She stopped and listened.

"A cerberus? A CERBERUS?! Albus, I would advise you to make the explanation you are about to give, phenomenally good."

Hermione had the ball in her pocket and hoped that she could quieten Fluffy down enough to let whoever was in there, get out. As she pulled opened the door however, she froze. In there were no less than her Headmaster and the great alchemist himself, Master Nicolas Flamel. Nicolas was stood, his left arm lighting resting on Fluffy's right head as the creature dozed, anger and magic clearly written on his face. Professor Dumbledore was apparently lost for words.

Hermione tried to close the door softly and leave but Ron barged past her into the room. The noise alerted the two adults and woke Fluffy who began to snap and bark violently.

Albus looked up sharply. Aha! Here was something where he was in control. These were students in his school so it was under his remit to deal with them.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, you know this corridor is forbidden. Come with me" he said sternly.

Hermione's looked crestfallen. She hadn't even lasted one year. She would now have to go back to her parents, knowing she was a witch but unable to perform magic. She was a failure. Everyone at her primary school was right. Nobody would want to be her friend now.

Ron, however, just looked angry. Angry to have been caught. He didn't look repentant at all. He was glaring at Hermione as if it were her fault that they were caught.

As Hermione turned to leave, Fluffy started growling and resisting all of Nicolas's attempts to calm her. She was looking with all three heads at Hermione and pulling at the chain restraining her.

Nicolas was interested. He had learnt to understand animals in his many years and he could tell that this one did not want to harm the girl. It seemed as if it wanted to help her, to console her.

"Leave the girl with me Albus. Unless you want a loose Cerberus. I will bring her to your office shortly."

When the two males had left, Fluffy instantly stopped pulling at the chain and Nicolas beckoned Hermione over. Fluffy encircled her in a hug between two of her heads. It was such a bizarre situation that Hermione couldn't help giggling.

"I bet you never thought you would be getting comfort from a Cerberus did you?" Nicolas grinned as he spoke.

"Fluffy is a great animal sir. She's really intelligent. I knew she wouldn't harm me."

Suddenly Fluffy starting headbutting insistently at the trapdoor under her feet.

"You want us to go down there?" Hermione asked.

Three vicious canine headshakes.

More headbutting of the trapdoor.

"Someone is down there?" Hermione tried again.

Three nods.

"Oh! Oh! The Stone! Voldemort has gone after the Stone! We have to stop him sir!"

"You're name is Hermione isn't it?" Nicolas now spoke softly to the excited girl. "Poppy says you are a good friend of Harry's. I know you want to help, but there are better ways of doing it than running headlong into danger. If you are correct, there is someone who means you harm down there. An eleven year old muggleborn wouldn't be able to hold her own regardless of how well she did in class. A levitation spell won't do you much good in a duel."

"Alright sir, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask the castle for help. Hogwarts nearly always comes up with better ideas than I do."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **The cliffy to end all cliffies is at the bottom of this. You have been warned!

Ann Jinn - Credit to Blackadder (Beer episode) for that one! I heard it on stage and when I was writing this it just fit so perfectly I had to use it!

magitech - Hermione actually didn't want to go. You'll see more in this chapter and the next. I don't want to spoil it for you. But rest assured Poppy will not be pleased!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Nicolas placed his hand on the castle wall and spoke softly for a few minutes. When he had finished he came back over to Hermione and gently escorted her from the room.

"Hogwarts has a plan." Nicolas said as they made their way through the corridors. "It is, as I thought, a very good plan."

"What is it sir?" Hermione queried.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies, young one. Did Harry tell you about the Stone?"

"Yes sir. Professor McGonagall is like an auntie or a grandmother to Harry. He told us, what she told him."

"Everything?"

"I don't think he held anything back sir, but if he didn't want to tell us anything, then there's no reason why I would know that he knew more!"

Nicolas let out a hearty chuckle. "You truly are a bright witch Hermione. I see I shall have to be more specific with you. Did he tell you about the Stone being moved?"

"Yes sir," Hermione answered "that was his main reason for not wanting to come with us to the third floor. Madam Pomfrey had apparently told him that it was a lot more secure with Professor Snape than it ever was where Professor Dumbledore had put it and that he shouldn't go looking for it."

Hermione suddenly put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Harry asked us not to tell anyone about that! Oh I'm such a bad friend, I can't even keep one secret for him!"

"Calm down Hermione please. You know the Stone belongs to me, correct?" Hermione nodded. "So don't you think I would have been informed if it had moved location? I knew Severus had it, Poppy told me herself. I was asking merely to work out whether you knew that going down that trapdoor would have no results at the end."

"I did sir; but Ron didn't believe Harry about the Stone being safe. As soon as Harry mentioned Professor Snape, Ron started yelling about Death Eaters and greasy dungeon gits and all sorts. Neither Harry nor I could calm him and he was convinced that he had to save the Stone himself. In the end, I agreed to go with him so that he might make it out alive."

They had approached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and now Hermione faltered.

"Come Miss Granger." Nicolas said encouragingly. "Thankyou for telling me that. I will make sure Albus is not too harsh with you. You would not have been there, if not for your friend's stupidity."

Nicolas took Hermione's hand in his and looked the scared eleven year old in the eye.

"It will be fine. Trust me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second time that day, another door had appeared in Minerva's office. She stepped through it more calmly this time, expecting to be in Severus's living room again, but found herself instead in a stone chamber. Her wand was drawn instantly.

Her footsteps echoed loudly as she surveyed the room. It was empty, save a large mirror. An unsettling feeling came over Minerva as she inspected the mirror more closely.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I show not your face but your heart's desire." Minerva mumbled to herself. "Albus did use it then."

A noise from above her made her spin round with wand pointed. Black flames had sprung up in the doorway and she could see a shape moving behind them. Minerva quickly disillusioned herself and stepped behind the mirror, wand pointed at the doorway. This was why Hogwarts wanted her here. It didn't help the bad feeling she had though.

Ten minutes or so later, a turbaned wizard stepped through the flames, completely unharmed. As he approached the Mirror, Minerva almost gasped. Quirinus Quirrell, the wizard frightened of his own shadow, was after the Stone? She was about to apprehend him on what and why he was exactly doing here when she heard him speak.

"I see the Stone. I'm presenting it to my master. But how do I get it?" There was a pause. "It must be inside the mirror my lord. This is the last challenge. This must be Dumbledore's protection. Should I break it?"

The answer made Minerva's blood run cold. It came from nowhere and it was a hiss. It was a voice Minerva hoped she would never hear again.

"Doubtless the old fool made it so that only someone who didn't want to use it could actually find it. Breaking the mirror could break the Stone as well."

"The Stone is not here." Minerva's voice boomed through the chamber, courtesy of a Sonorus charm. Surprise was the best form of attack here, so she was going to use it for all it was worth.

She made her way behind Quirrell, as if she had come through the flames herself before she snapped her wand up and bound him. Knowing that that would give away her position, she then lifted the disillusionment and the Sonorus charm.

"Good evening Quirinus" she greeted him. "I didn't see you at dinner tonight, have you eaten?"

"Y-yes, th-thankyou Minerva." He looked almost fearful. There were beads of sweat forming as he struggled against the ropes.

"I see, maybe you should see Poppy then."

"W-w-why do you say that, M-Minerva?"

"You appear to be talking to no-one and receiving replies. That is a distinct symptom of hallucinations."

"Thissss is no time for ssssmall talk" came the chilling voice. "Let me ssssspeak to her."

"Master, she took me by surprise and I am bound with ropes." Quirrelll's voice had no hint of a stutter in it.

"Ropes can be removed. I am displeased with you Quirrell. Crucio!"

When Quirrell managed to stand up again, he had no turban and no ropes, although his body still shook.

Minerva and Voldemort stared at each other. Then the parasite uttered two words. "Kill her."

"But my lord, she said the Stone was not here. Do you not want to question her?"

"Lord Voldemort commands absolute obedience. Crucio!"

"Yes my lord. Of course my lord." Quirrell squeaked.

Minerva looked at the two wands she held in her hand and smirked. Whilst Quirrell had been under that Cruciatus curse, she had silently summoned his wand. She had no idea why she had just stood there during that, but she knew things were likely to get a lot worse before they got better. If she wanted a chance to see Harry again, she had to think. Fast.

"You do know that the killing curse cannot be cast by someone unwilling to kill don't you? By the very nature of its magic, the caster must want to end the life of another, want to kill. It also takes a lot of magic to cast. Have you ever killed, Quirinus? Do you know what it feels like to take a life?"

"I do not need a lesson from you, blood traitor! I have heard enough! Kill her, fool!" hissed Voldemort.

Quirrell suddenly lunged at Minerva, knocking her off her feet. As his hand tightened around her throat, she thought of Harry. The little boy he had been with his parents and now the boy that he had turned into under Poppy's guidance. She was glad that he had got a loving home after all he had been through. Miraculously, as she thought of the time he had first called her auntie, she felt the pressure begin to subside. It appeared that Quirrell had burnt his hands somehow.

She coughed several times as she stood up and then sent a barrage of spells at the other wizard. If he would attempt to strangle her, then she would not hold back. She would fight for Harry. This evil had robbed him of his parents, this evil would pay. If she had to play dirty, so be it.

Spell after spell she sent at him. He ducked and dived to avoid them, but after he had been caught by a third cutting spell to the face he lunged at her again, managing to grab the wand she had confiscated earlier. They traded curses for several minutes, the stone chamber flashing with the reds, oranges, blues and silvers of spellfire. They each took their fair share of hits but suddenly Minerva found herself backed into a corner. She could see anger and hate pouring off him and knew the end had come. If she was going to die, she was going to die proud, she would die standing and with her wand in her hand.

"So Minerva" Quirrell said menacingly as he advanced on her. "Any last words? Any begging for mercy? You will die knowing that you helped Lord Voldemort to return." His eyes had turned from brown to red and the voice, when it spoke again, was a familiar hiss. "I have only to kill you to take full ownership of this body. Quirinus Quirrell is as good as dead and Lord Voldemort will have a body back tonight." He smiled evilly.

Minerva sighed. She was tired, she was injured and she could barely stay on her feet. As blood dripped down her face and her legs and arms shook with exertion she stared into the red slits in front of her. She would force him to look at her when he killed her. She would make him see that she was not afraid of death.

"I'm so sorry Harry" she whispered.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** You all think I'm going to kill off Minerva?! Reviews like those are the reason I love cliffhangers!

This is quite possibly the best review I have ever received! _**Ann Jinn - **"That is a cliffie to end all cliffies. I do trust you are going to post again,." _This made me chuckle for a good ten minutes whilst I was making cake. I could almost see the reaction on your face!

I won't keep you in suspense much longer, I just want to let you know that this is the final chapter. Poppy Evans was the first fanfic I ever wrote and its sequel has, at the time of this chapter, nearly 17,000 views and 85 reviews! I didn't know if any one would like the first Poppy Evans, let alone beg for a sequel, but I do hope the ending is acceptable.

On that note, to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story - **THANKYOU.** You've made me a very happy little lady! :)

* * *

**Chapter 24**  
People say that as you face death, your life flashes before your eyes. Minerva McGonagall felt none of that. She watched the green beam head towards her as if in slow motion and braced herself for the impact. Closing her eyes she waited for death to claim her. It didn't.

When she opened her eyes she caught sight of a glowing green phoenix standing on the head of her attacker. It sang one note and then exploded, taking the evil wizard with it. Minerva did the only feasible thing in that situation - she fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had had a bad feeling ever since dinner that evening. His scar had started hurting mid way through dessert and he had looked everywhere for Professor Quirrel but couldn't see him. As time went on the pain got worse and he groaned and clasped a hand over it. The pain seemed to encompass his entire head! He got up very slowly and managed to take two steps before he realised his vision was going. He gave a fearful look to his Auntie, sat on the head table, before collapsing onto the floor.

Waking up some minutes later in a bed in the Hospital Wing he found Poppy next to him, clutching his hand in a death grip.

"What happened Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Dunno. Scar hurt and it just got worse and worse."

As he finished speaking, he jerked violently backwards on the bed, before sitting bolt upright with a huge grin on his face. As quickly as that had happened, it stopped and he was lying in the same position as before.

"He's got Auntie Minnie" Harry whispered "I've got to help!"

He threw off his bedcovers and was halfway to the door before Poppy had even registered his words. He pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge, so he changed his course towards the office, intending to use the floo. That door was locked too.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" The words finally punctured his brain. He turned to where he had heard them. "Sit. Now." There was no arguing when Auntie Poppy used that voice.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"He's got Auntie Minnie! He's going to kill her! We have got to help!" A flask was pushed into his hands.

"Drink that. I will be right back."

Harry just stared stupidly at it. Why didn't she understand? People were going to die, someone he would almost say he loved. She told him that adults could sort things, so why weren't they? Why was she keeping him here? He could help, he needed to help!

Harry's magic reacted to his frustration and the glass flask he was holding shattered in his hands. Reflexes honed from years at the Dursleys' meant that his hands and arms took most of the battering but there were still some shards that had found their way into his face, neck and head as well as his torso.

Harry heard footsteps, and then a gasp. The anger and the magic had taken their toll on him and he couldn't distinguish who these people were, except that there was a man and a woman. When he saw the woman raise her arm he instinctively curled into a small ball, ignoring the pain that came from embedding glass shards further into his body.

"Please, please" he whimpered. "Please no more."

All of a sudden he felt as light as a feather. He had no cares. The cuts on his body didn't matter, his relatives didn't matter, the situation didn't matter. He was free. With a slight sigh he uncurled and fell asleep.

"Thankyou Fawkes." Nicolas said, softly stroking the bird's plumage. "Ah, Hogwarts wants to talk."

He put his hand on the castle wall and his expression changed to one of deep concern.

"Fawkes," he said urgently to the bird on his shoulder "I need you to help Minerva. None of the rest of us could get there in time." Nicolas got what could only be classed as an enquiring yet understanding look from the phoenix. He held the gaze for a brief second before Fawkes flashed out.

"Poppy," he continued "you will need to set up a bed in the staff quarters to deal with some severe injuries. I do not know what condition Minerva will be in, but it will not be pretty."

Poppy paled but nodded. She turned back to Harry and finished removing all the shards of glass from his body, before spelling blood replenishing, pain relieving and dreamless sleep potions into his system. They were in for a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva woke to find herself, unsurprisingly, in the Hospital Wing. Unaware of all the alarms her waking had set off, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt more tired than she ever had before and there was a sharp stabbing pain every time she moved her right hand, but apart from that she felt absolutely fine.  
Inspecting her right hand, she found something stuck into it, but the end covered with tape so it was difficult to remove.

"Minerva lie down this instant" came Poppy's sharp command from the doorway.

Obeying instinctively, Minerva asked "what happened?"

"You were brought in by Nicolas and Albus barely alive, with not a single part of your body uninjured. I had prior warning to be prepared which is the only reason you are still amongst the land of the living." Poppy sat down by the side of Minerva's bed.

"Oh. What day is it?"

"Today is 11th of July Minerva. The year ends tomorrow."

"So I've been here for six weeks?"

"Your rational mind has not been damaged then. Thank Merlin for small mercies. Yes you have been in a coma for six weeks."

"Can you remove this thing out of my hand please?"

"That 'thing' as you call it is an IV drip and it is the only way for you to get some of the potions into your system you require. So no, I will not remove it."

"I feel fine Poppy. This is the only thing that hurts. I need to see my lions."

"You will do no such thing. Really you're almost as bad as Severus. You are dosed up on high strength pain relief. If you remove that drip you will pass out in under five seconds." Seeing the look on her colleague's face she added "no that was not a challenge! Sleep is the best healer Minerva, I would recommend it." Just before she reached the door she turned and spoke again. "You know how seriously I take my patients' wellbeing. You are on absolute bed rest until I say so. You can cooperate or take the consequences. I will bring Harry to see you tomorrow. Sleep well Minerva."

Minerva knew that underneath the businesslike exterior, Poppy had actually been very worried about her. To anyone that didn't know her well, she would have appeared entirely professional, but the two had been close friends for years and Minerva could sense the concern that laced that conversation. She would see Harry tomorrow and in time she would be well again. For now, she had probably better heed her Healer's advice.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all received the same note at dinner: _Please come to the Hospital Wing tonight after dinner in the Great Hall has finished. PP_

Now here they were in the Healer's Office. She pointed to a piece of parchment on her desk covered in writing.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

The three shook their heads.

"It is a list of the potions that Professor McGonagall is currently on." She pulled out a longer sheet from underneath. "This is a copy of one of the first diagnostics I performed. Professor McGonagall was injured in every place on her body. There are some injuries that may never heal completely and it is only thanks to the Headmaster and Nicolas Flamel that none of those injuries was fatal." She took a deep breath and continued "Professor McGonagall is a very skilled witch and a talented dueller. I have seen her teach Professor Flitwick a trick or two and she can hold her own against Professor Dumbledore himself. How would you compare to that Mr Weasley?"

Ron's face turned as red as his hair. "I can't Madam Pomfrey" he mumbled.

"Exactly. If you had gone down that trapdoor, you wouldn't have come out. You would have got yourself, and your friends, killed. Think how your mother would have taken that, especially if she knew you had been killed by Voldemort. She lost several people to Death Eaters in the last war." Poppy's voice softened slightly as she turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, whilst I commend you that you listened to Harry, you still placed yourself in danger. The reasons for you going wouldn't have mattered, you would have been killed anyway. You're a bright witch Miss Granger and you should have known better. I know Harry told you everything and I know that you knew the Stone was safe and you tried to stop Mr Weasley from going after it. Next time Nicolas Flamel is unlikely to be there to stop you. If you think something is wrong, but you can't stop it, then please tell someone. If you think no-one will listen, come to me."

"Thankyou Madam Pomfrey" Hermione replied. "I'm sorry for disappointing you." There were tears in the girl's eyes.

Poppy smiled. "Apology accepted Hermione. The person you need to think about most is yourself. If you think something too dangerous to do, don't do it. Stick to your principles, go with your instincts and you won't go far wrong in life. If you truly believe something, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. No-one knows everything so take advice when you need it, but ultimately make all decisions your own. Then you will be true to yourself."

"Thankyou Madam Pomfrey. I will remember that."

Poppy gave a warm smile to Hermione before turning to the last child in her office.

"Harry" she said "come here." Harry bounded into here arms. "You see what telling people does? You see how we could help? Anyone other than Minerva down there and there could have been a very different ending. You have come so far in this last year Harry, I am so proud of you." Harry smiled as his two friends looked on. Hermione looked pleased, Ron thoughtful.

"As am I Harry. Lily and James would be too." All four spun round to look where the voice came from. Minerva was stood in the doorway, leaning on it for support.

"Thanks Auntie Minnie" Harry said quietly.

"Minerva McGonagall, you will get back to bed. Now!" Poppy glared at Minerva. "You three, go and enjoy your last evening of term. Harry, you can come back tomorrow before the Express leaves if you want."

"Ok goodnight then, I'll see you tomorrow! Good luck with Auntie Poppy, Auntie Min!" Harry said cheekily.

"You said five seconds Poppy. It has been at least three minutes now and I'm still here. Surely that means you can lower it?"

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard that from behind him and Hermione giggled. Some things would never change. Constantly trying to lower your potion count was definitely one. His two aunties being in his life he hoped was another, along with his best friends and Hogwarts.

That evening as he repeated the words "I'm proud of you" in his head, Harry remembered the times he had prayed for someone to take him away from Little Whinging. He couldn't have asked for better. He had a home, he had a family and he had a life. Smiling, he checked he had everything packed for the next day and soon fell asleep, the smile still on his face.


End file.
